You Say It Like It's A Bad Thing
by Sookie Manoso
Summary: Bobby meets the ice queen and falls hard. Steph picks up a new stalker. This is a Bobby story but both Steph and Ranger make frequent appearances. Takes place after Solo. My first mystery!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: JE owns everything you recognize. I simply play in her world. **

Chapter 1

Steph's POV

I had on knee high stiletto boots and a very short skirt. My hair was down in shining waves and I had way too much make-up on. Right now I had a man's hand up my handkerchief of a top trying to find a reasonable location to hide a microphone on me.

"This top is making is slightly difficult to mike you Babe" growled Ranger.

Ranger was my sexy, loving Cuban American, former Captain in the army Rangers, mercenary boyfriend. He was also my boss. Right now I was dressed for a distraction job. I was supposed to go into a bar and get a bail jumper (also known as a skip) to follow me out.

Once outside Ranger and his Merry Men (which is what I like to call them) will take down the skip and hall him off to jail and collect a ridiculous fee for Ranger's security company RangeMan of which I am also an employee.

"Do you want me to see if Lester can help?" I asked innocently.

That got me a death glare.

"I will be the only one who mikes you from now on and if I'm not here it better be Hector" he barked. Hector is gay and also the electronics genius of RangeMan so I guess it makes sense.

I leaned forward and kissed him softly "That's a promise Batman. But I like it best when you do it."That got him to visibly relax a little bit and give me a small smile.

"This is a dangerous one" Ranger said as he finished hiding the microphone. "We have good intel that he most likely will be carrying. So you need to be as well." He slid his hand up my right thigh. My breath caught in my throat as he adjusted my thigh holster holding the small pistol that I wear during distractions.

"I just want to get this over with so you can take me home and we can put these clothes to good use" I said trying to give him a sexy look.

"Babe" he said sighing as he grabbed me by the back of the head pulling me roughly to him for one last long kiss. I sighed as he broke it.

"Trust me when I say these clothes will be getting plenty of use tonight once we leave here. I promise" he whispered hotly in my ear.

He opened up the door of the car and came around to help me out. "Vince, Woody and Ram are the inside guys tonight. Lester and Bobby are out back and Tank and I will be out front. Hal is on the wire. You ready?"

"Yes sir. Let's get this over with so you can take me home" I replied. I turned to walk away from him and strut to the door of the bar when Ranger grabbed my hand yanking me back to him.

He kissed me softly and whispered "I love you."

I gave him my best tart look and whispered back "I know." I turned on my heel and continued to strut my ass into the club.

Once inside I caught Vince's eye who nodded toward my target. I sauntered over and took the empty seat at the bar one down from my target. Ram was positioned in between us and got up to make sure I was in the skip's line of sight. The target eyed me and moved into Ram's empty seat.

He chatted me up while I took fake shots of water pretending it was vodka. I tried to act like I was getting drunk. I sat a little closer, got a little louder and touched his arm more. When he finally asked if I'd like to go someplace quieter with him I pretended to think about it before taking his hand and leading him out the back. I knew that at least one of the guys would be following us out as I led this asshole to meet Bobby and Lester in the parking lot.

We got through the doors and I casually let go of his hand and kept walking ahead when I saw Lester, Bobby and Woody do the take down.

The skip was not going down without a fight. He had pulled a small gun and fired. I screamed as I watched Woody go down and rushed toward him as Lester and Bobby got the skip on his stomach and were beating the hell out of him. I heard running and turned and saw Ranger and Tank running around the corner.

"Shit!" said Tank as he saw me hovering over Woody. Ram and Vince also appeared and Ranger started barking order as I heard and ambulance siren. Ram and Vince carted off the skip.

The ambulance came and took Woody with Bobby riding along. Bobby is always the one who goes because he's the medic and can understand better than the rest of us.

Ranger, Lester, Tank and I piled into Lester's care and drove to St. Francis to meet Woody and Bobby. I tried to control my breathing. I was so scared. Ranger sensing my fear reached behind him and grabbed my hand.

At the hospital Bobby was waiting for us. "He's okay but he's going to be in surgery for awhile. I think we should break off into shifts because once he's out I think he will be here awhile. I should take the first one because I want to speak to the surgeon once he's finished" Bobby said.

I let out a breath which I didn't realize I had been holding.

Ranger gave a nod "We'll have a schedule set up so someone is here at all times for Woody. Lester will be here to relieve you by 0500. Then we'll continue on six hour shifts." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ranger wrapped his arms around me whispering comforting words in Spanish as he walked me to the car.

Bobby's POV

Once everyone left I went to the waiting area. It was surprising empty except for a young woman sitting by herself. She was dressed like she came from an office in a gray skirt and wine colored sleeveless shirt with high black heels. A gray jacket was thrown on the seat next to her along with a large black purse, big enough for files of some sort. I took a good look at her face.

She looked young with pale skin, soft features and bright blue eyes. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back from her face. Her full lips were set in a straight line and betrayed no emotion. She was gorgeous.

She was watching CNN on the lone television in the corner. Her perfectly arched eyebrows raised slightly when she saw me but she said nothing.

I sat a few seats down from her so I could see the television but not crowd her personal space. I gave her a small smile and settled in for a long night. I wondered who she was waiting on.

It was 45 minutes before she moved. She got up and grabbed her purse. "Watch my jacket?" she asked. I gave a nod and took a good look at her now she was standing. She was a petite woman without the heels she couldn't be over 5'3''. She had an incredible figure that fit her frame and walked with a lovely little swing to her hips which I admired as she walked away.

Damn, she has an amazing ass.

Ten minutes later she returned with two large cups of Starbucks coffee. She handed one to me.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that" I said in surprise.

She shrugged "the Starbucks closes at midnight and it seems like we're both in for a long night so I figured we should stock up if we're going to make it. Its regular with a touch of skim" she said as she handed me sugar in the raw packets.

"I look like a skim milk guy?" I asked with a smile.

"You look like a former military guy who clearly keeps in good shape which I assume includes watching what you but in your body" she said with an assessing look.

"What about you?" I asked just enjoying being able to pass the time with someone.

"Chai tea with soy."

"Interesting" I replied.

She removed the lid from her cup and gave it to me. I smiled and took a sip.

"Not bad. But I think I would have to forfeit a man card if I ever ordered it" I said trying to give her a flirty grin.

What the hell is wrong with me? Woody has been shot and is in surgery and I'm trying to hit on a chick in the waiting room.

Although, the surgeon was optimistic and he did say Woody would be in surgery awhile. I bet Woody would love it if I picked up a woman in the waiting room.

She gave me a small smile. This woman was definitely not the warm and fuzzy type.

"Mind if I change this? I asked gesturing toward the TV.

"Feel free, I've watched the same news cycle over and over the past two hours" she replied.

I found a PBS documentary on the English Monarchy and looked at her with raised eyebrows. She gave her assent with a small nod.

We watched over an hour in comfortable silence sipping our coffees. I couldn't help but notice she looked to be remarkably fresh since being here for what must be over three hours. She wasn't fidgeting she actually seemed genuinely interested in what we were watching.

My phone rang "Brown" I answered. It was just Tank checking to see if there was any word yet. Unfortunately the answer was no so he just reminded me that Santos would relieve me at 0500.

I noticed she must have been listening. She looked thoughtful.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I just pegged you for former military and it seems like I'm right Mr. Brown considering you use military time and your phone manners" she said with a hint of a smile.

"I was in the military for about ten years. I still do some contract work and now I mainly just work in security and as a BEA." I explained.

"A mercenary bounty hunter? Interesting." she replied.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I said dropping my voice an octave giving her a smile.

"It's a dangerous job but someone needs to do it. You look like you could handle it" she said as her eyes ran over my arms.

"So, may I ask why you're here in your uniform? Was a coworker injured?" she asked gesturing to my all black RangeMan t-shirt, black cargos and black work boots.

"We were doing a distraction job. It's when we send a female operative in and she lures out the skip, we jump him, cuff him and take him to the cop shop. Tonight the skip was caring and got a shot off and it hit one of our guys. We're all going to be taking shifts and since I'm a medic I usually do first shift so I can talk to the doctor" I explained.

Her eyebrows raised slightly when I told her I was a medic. She nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry your coworker was injured" she said.

This girl was revealing nothing. I wanted to ask her a million questions but her demeanor had me hesitating.

A tall doctor with thick dark hair walked in the room. I'm a guy and even I could tell most chicks would be hanging all over this dude. He was tall and clearly fit and even had a fucking cleft in his chin.

"Elaina?" he asked addressing the woman. "May I speak to you?"

The woman tensed but betrayed no emotion as she uncrossed her legs and followed the doctor into the hall. I could see them but I couldn't hear what he was saying her. He was talking with his head bent so his face was close to hers.

She had her jaw set and her arms crossed in front of her as she held his gaze. He was looking at her passionately as he touched her shoulder. I snorted as her gaze flicked to his hand and then back to his eyes and he recoiled as if he was burned. She didn't like him. For some reason this made me like her even more.

Even more? She's barely spoken in the past three hours. This chick made Ranger look chatty. I don't know why but I was drawn to her. She turned on her heel and walked back into the waiting room to settle back in her chair. She continued watching the television and another episode on the English Monarchy.

It was after 3:30am when the surgeon came out to talk to me about Woody. It was a very pretty Indian woman who introduced herself at Dr. Patel. She told me that they were able to remove the bullet and repair the damage. Woody had to have a transfusion and would be in the hospital several more days but should make a full recovery. I thanked her and to my surprise she looked at the woman, Elaina, and smiled a sad smile. I glanced at Elaina and she returned it.

Dr. Patel walked past Elaina to leave squeezing her shoulder. This was interesting. I sat next to Elaina and gave her a small smile.

She finally spoke. "I'm glad your coworker will make a full recovery" she said evenly.

"Thank you" I replied.

We sat in silence for another hour when Lester showed up to relieve me . I filled Lester in and turned to see that Elaina had put on her coat and had her purse in hand. She was heading to the door.

I chased after her. I caught up to her right next to the door. I stopped her and she turned and looked at me with raised in my eyebrows. I realized I didn't really have anything to say.

I stood there for a moment just staring at her, internally panicking.

"I'm sorry, I meant to ask if your friend is going to be alright" I sputtered. "Or whoever you were waiting for" I finished.

"Thank you Mr. Brown" she said rewarding me with a small smile before turning to walk out.

I turned back around to see Lester staring at me quizzically. I noticed that Dr. Patel was getting water from the cooler.

"Dr. Patel?" I asked she turned and looked at me. "What was that prognosis of the patient that the woman Elaina waiting for?"

"Elaina Merritt? The person she was waiting for news on passed away around 10:00 last night" she responded.

"She was here all night just because?" I asked feeling confused.

"I guess you would have to ask her that" she replied.

Lester looked at me "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.

"I have no idea" I replied rubbing the back of my neck.

Steph's POV

After stopping by to see Woody the next day I headed to Pino's to meet Joe Morelli for lunch. Joe was an ex-boyfriend and now just a good friend. We loved each other when we were together but realized that we both wanted different things out of life.

I was now with Ranger who I was convinced was my soul mate and Joe was dating a nurse named Amber who he had recently moved in with.

I got to Pino's and almost ran straight into Terry Gilman. Terry was another one of Joe's exes but more from high school. I was always jealous of his relationship with Terry, it didn't help that Terry was gorgeous.

Joe was a detective and Terry was straight up mob. Terry fed certain mob approved information to Joe occasionally. She was their liaison for a lack of a better term. Terry looked me up and down and gave me a nasty look as she pushed past me.

I turned to look at Joe who was sitting in our usual booth who shrugged. He got up to hug me and told me I looked good. We ordered pizza and salad to share.

Over lunch he slid a small velvet box across the table. My eyes widened as I opened it to reveal a simple but elegant engagement ring. "Joe" I breathed.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked sheepishly.

"I think she'll love it! I'm so happy for you!" I said as I squeezed his hand.

"Thanks Cupcake. I'm not sure when or how yet but I know I want too. This is it." he said putting the ring back in his pocket and giving me a dazzling smile.

"She is a lucky woman" I said. We paid the check and I hugged him tight saying congratulations and how happy I was for them.

I truly meant it. Joe is an amazing guy and he deserves everything I couldn't give him.

Bobby's POV

After some much needed sleep I still couldn't get Elaina Merritt off my mind. I needed help. I found Steph sitting in her cubicle.

"Hey Gorgeous! I need a favor" I started.

"What's up Bobby?" she smiled spinning around in her chair.

"I need you to run a search for me. Elaina Merritt. She lives in the area probably in her mid twenties, works at some sort of office."

"Sure Bobby" she said with a smile. She clearly knew I was up to something but Steph being a good friend had a dossier ready for me in an hour.

I took it to my office and started pouring through it. Elaina Merritt was older then I realized. She was 29 and grew up in Massachusetts in a blue collar family and then attended Boston College. She was a lawyer who graduated George Washington University and joined a large firm in Washington D.C. right after graduation.

While working there she took what was supposed to be a simple pro bono case and ended up winning millions for her client. She have earned a large bonus, she quit the firm a year later to join a nonprofit here in Trenton called The Chase Foundation of which she was now a partner.

The Chase Foundation specialized in helping the chronically ill receive proper care and coverage. This included dealing or fighting with insurance companies working with hospitals, providing proper nutrition and support. The Chase Foundation was also known to help with medical bills if insurance problems arose. It was widely respected and well funded.

They also worked with veterans, helping them receive adequate care after seeing action. This may explain why she didn't seem intimidated by me. I'm a big guy and when I'm dressed in SWAT gear people tend to run the other way. She must be used to seeing military guys in her type of work.

It was slightly hard for me to imagine such a hard woman working at such a compassionate place. I could definitely see her as a lawyer but not for a nonprofit that specialized in helping the sick. I pictured her doing corporate law.

The more I learned about this woman the more she was becoming an enigma to me and the more I was dying to know her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bobby's POV

Ranger, Lester and I were visiting Woody two days later when I saw her pass by his room. She was wearing a black skirt and deep blue blouse. I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head. She looked extremely sexy in a buttoned up sort of way.

Lester started laughing when he saw my face "That's her again isn't it?"

"Who?" asked Woody.

Even Ranger's eyebrows were raised.

"It's this woman who was in the waiting room with me. I just…I don't know I need to ask her something" I tried to explain staring after her. Elaina Merritt had me completely flustered.

"Go get her man!" said Woody grinning.

I jumped up and saw her in the hall walking toward me reading a file. She looked up and locked eyes with me "Mr. Brown. How's your coworker?" she asked as I fell into step next to her.

"Well, thank you. Listen I need to ask you something" I said taking a deep breath.

She stopped and looked at me, her face betraying nothing. She could give military men lesson on hiding emotions.

"Dr. Patel told me that the patient you were waiting on passed away at 10:00pm. Why were you in the waiting room till 5 in the morning?" I asked.

She gave me a small smile and my heart fluttered.

"I didn't feel like being alone" she said and then continued walking reading her file leaving me just staring after her.

I went back to Woody's room and we all hung out with him for another hour or so.

Ranger was talking to the doctor as Lester and I were waiting outside Woody's room when she came by again. Shit. I wasn't going to miss my chance.

"Elaina!" I called. She turned eyebrows raised at me.

I jogged over to her "Listen can I take you to dinner sometime?" I asked.

"Mr. Brown you don't know anything about me. Why would you want to take me anywhere?" she asked with a small smile as she turned to continue walking.

I turned and saw Lester and Ranger staring at me. Lester mouthed "Do something".

"I know you work at The Chase Foundation" I blurted out.

She stopped but didn't turn.

"You grew up in Massachusetts and lived in Washington D.C. for five years. You graduated from George Washington University. Your father worked in construction and your mother was a school teacher" I finished. Shit. This was not going well.

She turned around hotly, eyes blazing, lips pursed.

She walked up to me meeting my gaze "I'm also a 34B and my blood type is AB-" she said coldly. "Since you must know I'm an attorney you also realize that I know what is a matter of public record" she continued her eyes narrowing.

I stood there unable to speak

"Is this your move with women? Running a background check? You want to know something about me Mr. Brown? Why don't you try asking me?" she said as she turned on her four inch heels and walked off.

I sat there with my mouth hanging open and looked back at Lester and Ranger. Lester was cringing and Ranger mouthed "Ouch" to me.

Just fucking great.

Ranger's POV

Watching Bobby chase after that chick was painful.

The woman was tiny with light hair, pale skin, pink lips and blue eyes. She was beautiful and angelic until she turned that cold gaze on you. She must have had ice water running though her veins.

The way she shot him down was harsh. I almost shivered.

I also have to admit that most women did not want a man to do an extensive background search on them before they even asked her a real question. It wasn't Bobby's best move which is surprising because Bobby usually had no trouble with women.

This was a rare misstep. I think this woman has his head completely turned around.

I'm planning on helping him out. Steph made a copy of the dossier on Elaina Merritt for us to go through and I made a couple phone calls to different attorneys who I know have worked with her foundation.

Apparently Ms. Merritt is a combination Saint/Satan. If she's on your side she will fall on the sword for you. If you're on opposing sides she will unapologetically go for the jugular. The C word was tossed out a few times.

I decided that I liked Ms. Merritt. She had a carefully crafted image that she worked to maintain to benefit her professionally. She wore it like armor. I could relate. My real name clearly isn't Ranger. I was going to help Bobby out with this one.

When Steph and I went to pick up Woody from the hospital I made sure to track down Elaina Merritt. She was at the hospital most days. I found her leaving the room of a patient.

"Elaina Merritt?" I asked.

"Yes?" she stopped.

"Carlos Manoso, I'm the head of RangeMan Security." I said extending my hand.

"Mr. Manoso. What can I do for you?" she asked as she shook my hand with a firm shake. She looked me in the eyes no intimidation evident. It's rare when people can do that with me.

"Carlos, please. I think your organization does good work and I am interested in making a donation" I replied.

Then it happened.

The ice queen melted. Her eyes softened and a small wistful smile fell on her lips. She really was stunning when she wasn't busy scaring the shit out of people. She reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a business card.

"Call me at any time Carlos. I will be willing to answer any questions about The Chase Foundation that you may have. We are very grateful for the generosity of our donors and we make sure that all contributions are put to good use."

"Do you think perhaps we could set up a meeting tomorrow? I would like you to meet my partners and perhaps discuss other ways we can get involved. I heard that you frequently help veterans deal with all the red tape and paperwork. Almost all my employees are former military." I knew I had her.

She pulled out her blackberry and looked at her schedule "Does 4:00pm work for you?" she asked.

"It does" I said as I gave her my business card. We shook hands again and parted.

Steph had a smile on when I returned. "Was that her?" she asked.

"It was" I smiled.

"Is she going to be stopping by RangeMan soon?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at four" I replied.

"Mr. Manoso, has anyone ever told you how romantic you are?" she said as she snuggled up to me.

"Never" I said as I leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the woman I love.

Bobby's POV

Ranger wanted all the partners and Steph for some sort of meeting.

I'm assuming it was with a woman otherwise Steph would probably not be attending. Ranger and Tank liked to use her when we were trying to present a "softer side" of RangeMan.

We were around the table waiting for Ranger and the client when the door opened and in walked Elaina Merrit wearing a navy dress with brown heels with Ranger. Her light hair was straight hanging down her back. I swallowed hard.

She looked softer, sweeter and somehow amazingly sexy. I tried not to stare but I didn't think I could take my eyes off her.

"Mr. Brown" she nodded acknowledging me.

"This is Pierre Foster and Lester Santos they are also partners in RangeMan. Gentlemen this is Elaina Merritt from The Chase Foundation. Stephanie Plum is also an employee here at RangeMan and we thought it would be beneficial for her to sit in on this meeting" Ranger said.

Elaina shook hands with everyone and when she got to Stephanie she smiled and asked "Were you asked here so I wouldn't be intimidated by all the large scary mercenaries?"

Steph let out a laugh "Something like that."

"I had a feeling. Although I always appreciate another woman's input" she said as she took her seat.

She passed out materials on her foundation and a packet on the work they do for veterans. She was engaging, personable and passionate. I was completely entranced.

When she was done, Ranger told her that the partners would meet once they reviewed the materials to decide on how involved RangeMan was going to be in her charity.

She smiled and thanked us all for our time.

"There's something else I would like to discuss Elaina and I hope it won't make you uncomfortable" Ranger started.

Where the hell is he going with this?

"It's come to my attention that you have had multiple death threats made against you" Ranger said pulling out a file and sliding it in front of Elaina.

Just like that the sweet smile was replaced with the ice bitch from hell look and we all felt a chill in the room. I think Les may have even shivered.

Elaina stopped the file with her finger looked Ranger dead in the eye. "And?" she asked coldly.

"You should be taking these threats seriously. You seemed to have made a lot of enemies and I want to make sure your capable of protecting yourself" Ranger replied.

"May I ask what business it is of yours?" she asked briskly.

"I run a security company which may be publically linked to your foundation. If anything were to happen to you it could make my company look like we couldn't take care of our own" Ranger replied evenly.

"Seems like a stretch Mr. Manoso" she replied as she crossed her arms giving Ranger an assessing look.

"It's going to be part of our deal. Ms. Merritt you will get your check and RangeMan's participation in your events for veterans if you learn how to shoot and take some basic self defense lessons. I think it's more than a fair deal unless you would like to call your partner Greg Peters to see if you should agree to our terms" Ranger said as he sat back in his chair.

"You seem to have done your homework Mr. Manoso considering you know Greg Peters would sell my soul for a ten dollar bill…and we're friends. I'm lost on your angle but you have backed me into a corner as you well know. Let me know when we start" she said coldly.

"Right now. We have some clothes for you to change into and Mr. Brown will be in charge of your training" Ranger said with a nod in my direction.

I felt my throat go dry as Elaina cold gaze fell on me. Yeah, she clearly hates me.

Does Ranger think he's helping? Elaina stood up and shook Ranger's hand and Stephanie led her to seven so she could change.

I turned and looked at Ranger, Lester and Tank who all sat their grinning at me.

"You guys are assholes!" I groaned as I hit my head against the conference room table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elaina came down in a fitted workout tank top, shorts and sneakers. She bent at the waist in front of me and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Where to first?" she asked coldly.

"Shooting range. How do you feel about guns?" I asked.

"I spend my time trying to get people adequate medical care. I like to think that I work to save lives I'm not comfortable trying to take them" she replied.

"I can teach you how to shoot to injure and not kill if you're interested" I suggested.

"I'd like that. Even though I can promise you I will never carry a gun" she answered.

"It's going to take a lot of work to be able to do it but I think I can get you there" I said trying to sound confident. I am an excellent marksman and I could sure as shit do this. Why am I so nervous? What the fuck is this woman doing to me?

"You either have a lot of faith in me or you're very confident in your skills" she replied.

"Both" I answered without thinking.

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"You don't seem like the kind of person who backs down from a challenge" I pointed out.

"I don't" was the only reply I received.

I started off showing her a few different small hand guns before selecting one. She was holding the gun delicately.

"Are you afraid of it?" I asked.

"No" she replied looking me straight in the eyes.

"Are you afraid of anything?" I muttered under my breath.

"Bugs" she answered.

I looked up in surprise. She was smiling at me. Not a full smile but it was enough to make me heart beat faster. This woman did something to me that I couldn't explain.

I showed her how to stand and then adjusted her position. I loved the way her hips felt under my hands as I turned her slightly. I inhaled her perfume it was a clean smell with maybe a hint of citrus.

I loved it and wanted to stand close to her so I could inhale it but I didn't want to creep her out. I thanked god when the hour had passed because I was distracted standing behind her staring at her ass and trying to inhale her perfume. I wasn't being a very good teacher, she was too distracting.

We then headed to the gym for self-defense. She was a little looser and the ice queen face was off and replaced by a face of indifference.

I'd call it a step in the right direction.

I wanted to catch her off guard to see how she'd react and to test her reflexes. She was a step of two ahead of me on the mats when I grabbed her and took her to the ground. She gasped and wrapped her legs around me pulling me directly on top of her. I stopped myself with my arms before I landed completely on top of her.

I looked at her face and she was slightly flushed and her pupils were dilated as she was catching her breath. She looked incredibly sexy and I was getting a lot of inconvenient thoughts considering the position we were currently in.

"I needed to test your reflexes" I said as I slowly climbed off her.

"How did I do?" she asked her chest still heaving.

"You reacted quickly" I said trying to keep my voice steady.

All I could smell was her perfume. She was fucking intoxicating. I needed to pull my shit together and fast.

I took a breath and slammed down my blank face.

I spent the next hour showing her how to break different holds and block certain strikes. We worked on how she could use her size to her advantage. She was only a little over five feet which was even smaller then I originally guessed.

We were working on our last hold where I was standing behind her holding her arms and I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Have dinner with me" I whispered in her ear.

"Will you let me go if I say no?" she asked with a small laugh.

I realized I just asked out a woman while pinning her arms. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Not sure" I replied softly in her hear.

"Why do you want to have dinner with me?" she whispered back, leaning her face towards mine.

"You fascinate me. The combination of the hard and soft sides of your personality, your intelligence, how sexy you are and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the night we first met" I whispered in her ear and I slowly kissed her softly on the neck.

I probably shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help myself.

She moaned softly.

Then she broke my grip just like how I'd been showing her and spun around to face me. She kept her body pressed up to mine and looked up at me. She was incredibly beautiful.

I slowly lowered my mouth to hers and kissed her soft pink lips. I heard a moan escape me as she kissed me back and slowly opened her mouth to deepen our kiss. My arms wrapped around her waist holding her tighter.

I was now wishing we were someplace else besides the gym where I knew there were security cameras. Shit. The guys are definitely watching this. I'm going to get a fucking ear full from the guys on monitor duty. Well it could have been worse; she could've slapped me after I kissed her neck.

I regretfully ended out kiss and then tilted her chin up so she would look in my eyes. "Please have dinner with me. Tonight." I asked quietly.

"Eight o'clock" she replied. Breaking away and giving me a breath taking smile.

Before she left she shook my hand in front of the other guys and thanked me for her lessons. In my hand was her business card with her address and cell phone number written on the back.

I felt like I just won the lottery.

Steph's POV

After Bobby went to go train Elaina I waited for Ranger up on seven. When he came through the door I launched myself at him. He caught me in his arms and I wrapped me legs around him wiggling up against him. I started kissing down his neck and nibbling his ear.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this but I'm going to start doing it every day" he whispered hotly as his mouth crashed onto mine. He carried me to the bedroom and I tugged on his shirt until he set me on the bed and removed it himself followed by mine.

He crashed on top of me his hands everywhere. My bra was thrown across the room and Ranger's mouth was deliciously assaulting my skin when his phone range.

He reached for it and barked "I'm offline!" then he paused listened and hung up. He slowly lowered his mouth to mine and gave me a slow, deep kiss which sent tingles through me entire body.

"We need to dress and go downstairs" he said.

"What! Come on. Can't it wait five minutes? I bet I can finish in five minutes" I pointed out.

Ranger let out a laugh "Not a race Babe."

"It is when we're getting interrupted" I grumbled.

He sighed and leaned down and kissed me softly again and said "I promise that you'll finish multiple times tonight if you just get dressed and come downstairs with me."

I moaned.

"I am holding you too that Mr. Manoso" I said.

Ranger and I dressed and got into the elevator where we proceeded to make out and make promises about the things we were planning to do to each other once we got back to seven.

The doors opened and we separated pretending to act like we weren't just going at it like lusting teenagers.

Tank was waiting for us and brought us into the conference room where Joe Morelli was sitting.

"Joe? What's going on?" I asked. I looked at Ranger whose blank face was firmly in place.

"This was in my mailbox today" he said sliding an envelope toward Ranger and me.

I picked it up and opened to find picture of myself. There was a picture of Joe and I at Pino's, another of Lester and I out running, another of Ranger and I kissing at the bond's office and another of me dressed like a skank talking to a skip from a few weeks ago during a distraction. On the back of each picture was a different word "slut", "whore", "bitch" and "cunt."

Ranger's jaw tightened and eyes flashed with anger.

"I don't get it" I said. "Why is someone sending pictures of me to you and not Ranger?" I asked.

Joe let out a bark of laughter. "Only you Cupcake, would question why some stalker sent pictures to me instead of who the hell is stalking you…or me" he sighed running his hand through his hair.

"The pictures and envelope are completely clean of all prints. I'm not sure what's going on but I've already turned this matter over to the station. I just wanted to be the one to break the news. Keep an eye on our girl Manoso" Joe said nodding at Ranger.

"This could be nothing" I pointed out. "Some whack job could just think I'm a slut whore bitch cunt and felt the need to share it. I don't think there's a need to go overboard right now." I really did not want to be on fucking lockdown over some stupid pictures.

I was also worried that Ranger's promise of delivering me multiple orgasms was going to fall by the way side so he could try and find out more information on this "stalker."

Ranger turned me to him and tilted my chin up to me "Babe, I'm not going to put you on lockdown yet, but I am going to ask you keep your trackers and panic button with you at all times until we figure out who sent these pictures. Can you do that for me?" he asked.

Ranger's been really good about asking me instead of telling me since we became a couple. I think he may have cracked my secret code of me refusing to do anything that I was told but forever caving into anything that was asked of me.

"Only if you keep the promise you made to me earlier" I said innocently.

That got me a wolf grin. Joe and Ranger shook hands and once Joe left Ranger scooped me up in his arms and rushed me to seven so he could deliver on his promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm still playing with the direction I'm going to take this story. All criticism and suggestions are welcome. I hope you like some of the characters I'm mixing into JE's!**

Chapter 3

Bobby's POV

I drove to Elaina's Merritt's apartment ready to jump out of my own skin. I don't know what has gotten into me but I can't get enough of this woman. I pulled up to her building and hit apartment 4. The buzzer went off and the door unlocked. I walked to the door and it opened before I had the chance to knock.

I looked down and Elaina was dressed in dark tight jeans and a loose fitted black shirt. She was barefoot and I notice her toenails were painted a bright shade of red. Her hair was gently curled and down. It looked silky and I longed to touch it.

Her eyes lined in black shined brightly as her glossy lips parted into a smile when she saw me. I felt my heart skip a beat.

She pulled me inside "I just need to grab my purse" she said as she disappeared into the other room. I took a look around. Her place was modern and open with hardwood floors and very clean. She had book shelves that were filled with different books and pictures.

She returned wearing a fitted black jacket and bright red fuck me pumps (or FMPs as Steph would call them) holding a red purse. I drank in her image as she smiled at me. I loved to see her smile. The way she looked at me, it was like I was the only one in the world.

She walked by me and I caught the scent of her perfume. I stopped her gently and when she turned to face me I kissed her softly.

She sighed beautifully and deepened the kiss. I lost control.

Next thing I knew I had her off her feet up against the wall. She felt incredible. Her body pressed up against mine, her legs wrapped around my hips, my hands in her silky hair and my tongue exploring her mouth. My body was reacting to hers and I would have taken it much further if she hadn't stopped me.

"Why don't we slow down cowboy? I'm not looking to be pregnant tomorrow" she said with a wry grin.

I gently put her down and breathed deeply getting control over myself.

She took a step back and straightened her clothes. She reached into her purse and re-glossed her lips.

She gently ran her fingers through her hair and asked "So I don't look like I just was throwing myself at a stranger do I?"

"I wouldn't call myself a stranger" I smiled.

"I don't even know your first name Mr. Brown" she pointed out.

"Bobby" I replied.

She threw her head back and laughed out a rich full laugh. It made me grin even though I had a feeling it was at my expense.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "It was just the last thing I was expecting for so many reasons. Besides that being the name of a 90s bad boy entertainer who now has a severe drug problem, Bobby has such a sweet innocent connotation. I don't picture a badass mercenary standing well over six feet whose biceps are bigger than my thighs with an eight pack as a Bobby" she explained.

"How do you know I have an eight pack?" I asked as I folded in my arms.

"I may have copped a feel while we were making out" she said with a cocky grin.

I felt my body beginning to react to the thought of her hands on me.

"We need to leave now or I may start that up again" I said urgently.

I usually have extraordinary self control. I was in the military for almost ten years. I know how to control myself and I know patience. This woman was completely destroying my resolve.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. I shut it behind me and thought about how I don't remember the last time I held a woman's hand.

XXXXXXXXX

I took her to an Indian place that Ranger recommended. He said it was good food and an intimate setting with low light. We really enjoyed dinner and were now sipping a bottle of wine trying to really get to know each other.

Elaina looked stunning in candle light.

"I want to apologize for the first night we met" I started.

"What for?" she asked.

"I didn't ask you anything about you. For some reason I got the impression that you didn't want to tell me anything" I attempted to explain.

"I didn't" she replied.

This time I raised my eyebrows at her and she sighed "Sorry. I'm not great at this. I'll try."

She took a breath and began "I lost a patient at 10pm that night. It was a twelve-year old boy named Jordan. I did everything right. I got his insurance to cover his treatment immediately, I set him up with the best doctors in the area and I still lost him. There was nothing I could do but all I could think about was that I must have fucked up" she said. Her pain flashed across her face and I realized she was giving me a glimpse of what she was keeping behind her mask cold indifference.

"I would never wish any harm on your coworkers but having you come into that waiting room was the best thing that could have happened to me. I didn't think I could handle being alone. There was something about your presence that was very calming. I'm not really sure why, I just felt like I needed to be near you even though I didn't really want to talk" she explained.

"That may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" I admitted.

She snickered.

"I'm serious" I said grabbing her hand across the table she jumped a little in surprise. Her eyes were studying my face.

"When I asked you to dinner the first time, why did you turn me down?" I asked.

"I didn't, I simply asked why you wanted to go to dinner with me" she pointed out.

"That's not exactly the way I remember it" I said with a laugh.

"You may have pissed me off a little with that background check. I knew why I wanted to be around you. I also knew I wasn't good company the night we met so I thought it was strange you still wanted to be around me so I asked you why" she replied.

"You don't know why a man would want to spend time with you. Do you not own a mirror?" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes "I know that some men might want to sleep with me. But usually the men I meet through my job start carrying crucifixes and holy water when their around me. They don't ask me to dinner" she laughed.

"Yeah I think you scared the shit out of Lester and maybe even Tank and Ranger. I've never seen anyone talk to Ranger like that. You have no fear" I smiled.

"You forget, bugs. I really hate bugs" she smiled back.

"That doctor back at the hospital didn't seem like he was trying to spray you with holy water when he was talking to you" I said causally.

"Oh that was smooth" she said sarcastically.

"Dr. Slater works with the foundation and he has also set his sights on me. He used to date some hot blonde but he broke up with her because he wants a wife with a certain 'status'. Now, he's decided because I'm a partner in one of the most profitable and respected charities in the area that I'm a viable candidate. Couple that with the fact that part of my job is to attend obnoxious high end cocktail parties to beg for money…well I'm his dream girl" she said with a laugh.

"Except for the fact that he knows nothing about me besides how I look and what I do for a living. The first time he hit on me he basically told me I was lucky that he could over look my caustic personality and that I should be grateful to catch the attention of someone so well respected. I could have a more fulfilling relationship with my vibrator" she explained.

"I don't even have words for that one" I said.

"Exactly" she replied.

"Your work is really incredible. I have a lot of respect for what you do and I think you're an amazing woman" I said earnestly.

"You don't think I'm a caustic bitch?" she asked smiling.

"I think you're an incredible strong and sexy woman who I can't believe is willing to go out with a guy like me."

She laughed and took a sip of wine and said "Yeah, it's clearly a pity date. Who would want to date a bounty hunter who's also a medic? Not to mention who likes the 'boy next door with the perfect smile who is in ridiculous shape' look? Not me. I like 'em with a beer gut with poor hygiene."

I took a big sip of my wine "I'll see if I can work on that for you" I winked.

"Uh maybe I should take this" she teased stealing my wine before handing it back to me. "I do like the dichotomy between mercenary and medic. I bet these hands punched a felon in the face and then stitched up a wound in the same night" she smiled taking my large hand into her small ones.

I smiled "That's been known to happen. You're not scared of me? Most women hear what I do and run in the other direction" I admitted as I drew small circles with my thumb in her tiny palm.

"I'm not scared. I'm not a felon or terrorist so I'm assuming that I'm safe from you. I'm also guessing that you don't usually take the people who you're going after to dinner" she said.

"Not scared huh? Is that why you gasped when I grabbed you in the gym today?" I teased.

"No, I gasped because you were stirring all sorts of inappropriate feelings in me. Like the kind of feelings I was about to explore at my apartment earlier" she said giving me a small smile.

"Trust me I was feeling it too" I said returning the smile.

"I know, I felt it on my thigh" she smirked.

I almost chocked on my wine. I really liked this woman.

"I really wasn't sure if I was going to let you go if you told me you wouldn't let me take you out." I think I actually meant that.

"Now let me ask you something. Are you the reason Carlos backed me into a corner?" she asked eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I mean he takes that death threat stuff seriously as do I" I said giving her a level look "but I don't think he would have asked you to RangeMan or dug as deeply into your background if I wasn't interested in you. I think he may have taken pity on me after I made a complete ass out of myself in front of him and Les. Are you ready to tell me about the death threats?" I asked changing the subject.

"Isn't it too early to become protective?" she asked.

"No" I said pointedly.

She looked down in her wine "There are two sides to my job. One side is taking care of the patient and the other is taking assholes to court and beating them down till I get want. I'm very good at my job and I've managed to piss more than a few people off. I haven't gotten a threat in over six months and when I do I report it directly to the police."

"Glad to hear it" I replied.

"Does that mean I can get out of shooting and self defense classes?" she asked.

"Absolutely not. I think it will be good for you and I think you should also start working with Steph as well. She'd probably help with the woman's vantage point." I said as I helped her up and into her jacket.

"I'll do it but for every three classes I attend, I expect one date" she said.

"I can definitely manage that" I grinned.

"Oh, I didn't say with you. I was planning to work my way through RangeMan" she gave me a haughty look.

I felt a twinge of jealousy even though I knew she was kidding.

"I'd have to kill all my coworkers and then I would be out of a job" I pointed out as we left the restaurant. I might have actually meant that one too.

She turned and kissed me "You drive a hard bargain but I guess I could handle you being the one to take me out."

I walked her to the door like the gentleman that I was and kissed her with all the passion I've been holding in since the gym this afternoon.

When we broke apart she joked that she better go inside before she started convincing herself that this was technically our third date so she should invite me in. I also wanted to argue that point but I didn't want her to think that's all I wanted.

I don't think I've ever been this attached to someone this fast. If I didn't know better I would say I was falling in love.

Elaina's POV

I can't remember the last time I had a good time on a date. I'm not a complete social leper but I've only had a handful of dates in the past year but most of the time I find myself checking my watch and my mind drifting back to work while the guy across the table blathers on about something.

Bobby was different. I wanted to hear everything he had to say. I wanted to know what he really thought and how he felt. He had my full attention the entire night and that never happens. I live for my job and even at social functions I'm constantly thinking about work, checking my blackberry, or talking about work.

It was refreshing to just go to dinner with a man and enjoy his company. I didn't even realize it but I had left my blackberry in my apartment that night. I was so distracted by Bobby I forgot it. I've never forgotten my blackberry. Ever.

Now I was in my office with a file open in front of me day dreaming of going out with Bobby again.

Maybe I should ask him to go to a movie? Maybe I should ask him to come over and watch a movie? That could be dangerous considering I practically jump him whenever we're alone. Maybe he can be my date to the Trenton Health Benefit next week. No. That's probably too soon to bring him to a work function. Do I have to wait for him to ask me out? What happens is he doesn't? How long do I have to wait?

SHIT. This is bad. I didn't behave like such a love struck high school girl when I was in high school. I need to pull it together and fast.

My thoughts were interrupted when my assistant Ben knocked on my door. "Elaina, someone is here to see you."

I stood up and kept my face neutral when Bobby walked in holding two coffee cups. He grinned at me. "Hi. Sorry to bother you, I was just in the area and I thought I would take a chance."

"Thank you Ben" I said to my assistant. That was his cue to shut the door so I could beam like an idiot at a man for bringing me coffee.

"Chai tea with soy milk" Bobby said as he handed me the cup.

I came around the front of my desk where two conference chairs were and gestured at him to have a seat. "Thank you" I said suddenly feeling shy.

"Look, I know you're supposed to wait like three days or something but I really wanted to see you again and I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe see a movie with me or something…anything" he asked.

I think he was nervous which made my heart melt a little.

"I have to work tonight but does tomorrow work for you?" I asked.

He flashed me his incredible smile and I felt my butterflies in my stomach. "Yes! I wasn't sure what you were going to say. I had such an incredible time last night but you play your cards so close to the vest I just wasn't sure."

I felt a small smile tug at the corner of my mouth. I slowly stood up and took the coffee out of his hand and placed both cups on my desk. He watched me wordlessly.

I gently sat in his lap and immediately felt his arms go around me. I kissed him softly on the lips and then pulled back to look in his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of hazel so rich and warm with a little green in them.

I felt his hands travel up my back as he pulled me back to him kissing me much harder and more urgently. I felt his tongue in my mouth and one of us moaned. I think it was me.

I immediately forgot we were in my office as I had my hands up his shirt touching his flat stomach. I couldn't help myself as I began kissing down his neck. He groaned in my ear and I felt his body reacting to my touch. His hands were everywhere and I was thinking about ripping off his shirt.

My door flew open and Greg Peters my partner burst in shouting "Elaina! What the fuck is going on the Waters account!" I jumped off Bobby realizing that the top buttons on my blouse were undone revealing my lacey bra to Greg.

When the hell did that happen?

Greg stood there just staring. "Put your eyes back in your heard Greg!" I snapped.

"I will once you button up your fucking shirt!" he replied with a wicked grin.

"Greg Peters" he said extending his hand to Bobby.

"Bobby Brown" Bobby replied smoothly acting like I wasn't just sucking on his neck.

"Well Elaina, it looks like you're busy. Next time, try locking your door." Greg smirked as he strolled out shutting the door behind him.

"I am so sorry!" Bobby said stepping toward me buttoning back up my shirt. "That was dumb I don't know how I lost control. I usually do not act like this" he said looking at me apologetically.

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had. He parted his lips and I slipped my tongue in his mouth.

This time he was moaning. I broke it and replied "Don't be" as I gently pulled at his bottom lip with my teeth.

His eyes were dark and his voice husky "I should go before I rip that slit in your skirt higher and knock that computer off your desk" he said as he ran his hand up the side of my thigh were my skirt has a small slit.

I shivered.

"I could always get another computer" I breathed. I think I was kidding…but was I?

He groaned and adjusted himself.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow" he said kissing me softly before leaving my office.

Now I need to go stick my head in a bucket of ice water.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lester's POV

Bobby was grinning like an idiot when he got back in the car after he went to drop off coffee for the ice bitch from hell.

I have no idea what he sees in her. I mean she's really hot but I'd be afraid she'd give my dick frost bite. Bobby thinks she's fiery.

Bobby's a dumbass.

I turned and looked a Bobby and notice a distinct mark on his neck.

"Is that a fucking hickey?" I ask looking at Bobby's neck. "Jesus! Maybe she isn't as much of an ice bitch as I originally thought" I laughed.

"Don't call her that" he said giving me a deadly look.

"Why Bobby Brown, you really like the ice queen?" I said in surprise.

He grinned at me "I don't think I've ever met anyone like her."

"Ain't that the truth" I muttered. "Well better your dick then mine. Happy for you man" I said.

That was the truth. The last chick Bobby had real feelings for was Steph and well…that didn't work out.

"So what's the game plan?" I asked.

"I'm going to take her to a movie tomorrow. Then I think I'm going to invite her out with us on Friday so she can get to know all of you. I want to show her that I'm serious about her. Then I'm hoping I can cook for her one night."

"Let me guess the…cooking night?" I said giving him a knowing smile.

"Yeah. And the sooner the better I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I almost threw her on her desk with her assistant right outside the door. That's why I'm trying to make our next few dates in public places. I don't want her to think I'm only interested in sex, I really like her. It's just all I can think about is having sex with her" he admitted.

"Ahhh the curse of being a dude. Well, you're a better man than I. I would have just thrown her on the desk and not cared if her assistant watched" I said with a grin.

Bobby's POV

The next night I picked up Elaina at her apartment and we went to a little independent movie theater which plays award winning documentaries. I loved documentaries and I wanted to see what Elaina thought. I remembered how she seemed interested when we were watching the PBS documentary in the waiting room.

"Ah! I love this place!" she said with enthusiasm. "I come here all the time." We saw a great film about Bhutto and were walking out when we practically ran into another couple.

The man glared at Elaina. "Merritt" he said in an acknowledgment.

"Mr. Davis, nice to see you" Elaina said pleasantly.

"I wouldn't be planning a future with this one. I bet she'll eat her young" he snarled at me. He grabbed his date and I swore I heard him say "Cunt" as he walked away.

I whirled around to hit him and Elaina grabbed my arm. "Don't" she said quietly.

"Did you not hear what he said?" I snarled.

"I did" she said easily.

"You're okay with someone speaking to you like that? Because I'm not" I growled.

"He called me a cunt because I nailed his ass while he was on the stand during a trial costing him his lucrative job at an insurance company. He's a shitty human being who denied cancer treatment to a patient for no reason but to better the bottom line. I don't give a shit if a man like that thinks I'm a cunt" she said.

"I still don't like the word he called you" I protested.

"It's practically my nickname. If this is going to turn into something you better get used to it" she said firmly.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

Then she sighed "Look, the first time I was ever called the c-word was when I took a pro bono case at a firm right out of law school. It wasn't supposed to be a big case but the more I dug into it the more I uncovered. During the trial after I presented my side I was in the hallway when I heard the opposing council talking about me. The lead attorney called me a stupid cunt and it was in that moment that I knew I had them. He completely lost his cool because he had nothing. I won easily and that moment, when I heard him call me a cunt, was probably one of the best moments of my career" she said giving me a smile.

"Now will you drop it?" she begged.

I just glared at her as we walked to the car. Before I opened her door she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me fiercely.

I moaned and pulled her closely she had her hands up the back of my shirt stroking my back. She began grinding her hips against me. Shit I was supposed wait a few more dates.

She then broke the kiss and looked at me. "Feeling better?" she whispered and then gently kissed me neck.

"You may be the most evil woman I have ever met" I complained.

"You say it like it's a bad thing" she teased.

XXXXXXXXX

I talked Elaina into coming to Shorty's for pizza and beer with some of the guys on Friday night and she asked if she could bring some female friends. I was really curious to meet her friends. I couldn't picture her with a close group of girl friends. This woman was full of surprises.

When she showed up and was dressed casually in jeans and fitted t-shirt. I waved her over and introduced her to Vince, Lula, Woody and Ram. Lester, Tank, Steph and Ranger also said hello. Lester looked at her wearily.

She gave them a dazzling smile and Les seemed to relax.

To my surprise Dr. Patel walked in with Robin Russell, a cop on the Trenton police force and another tall brunette, athletic looking woman that I didn't know. Elaina jumped up and went to greet them with hugs. She came back and did introductions. The other woman was Allie Jones a firefighter in Trenton.

They all took seats with us and I noticed Woody staring at Dr. Patel.

"Don't you ask me one medical question. I haven't had a Friday night out in two months. If you want medical advice I will be at the hospital tomorrow" she warned Woody.

He blushed slightly and replied "Of course Dr. Patel."

"Vera, please" she corrected with a smile as she poured herself a beer from one of the pitchers on the tables.

Everyone settled down and was chatting when the waitress came over to get our order. Everyone ordered pizza and beer except Elaina who ordered a salad with grilled chicken dressing on the side and water. Everyone turned to look at her after the waitress left. She rolled her eyes

"Oh I forgot!" exclaimed Vera. "The Health Benefit is next weekend! Ha! That sucks."

"Yes which means I'm on diet lock down till Saturday night" Elaina explained.

"I don't even understand what the means" laughed Lester.

"Its black tie event so I will be in some ridiculous uncomfortable dress. Which means no carbs, booze or sugar for a week before and then the last five days I will be on a straight juice diet so I won't have to break out the spanks to go underneath said uncomfortable dress or spend the night sucking it in" she smiled.

"Being a woman blows" Lester acknowledged.

"You have no idea" Elaina smiled at him.

Elaina's friends were all strong professional women who were also incredibly charming and funny. I could tell all the guys were enjoying hanging out with them.

We got into a great discussion on theme songs, as in if you had your own theme song that would play whenever you'd walk into the room. Allie argued that you need two one for your work persona and the other for your personal life.

We were all debating Lester's when Elaina came up with the best one "I think your persona would be something really hot and sexual, like Enrique Iglesias's 'Tonight I'm fucking you'."

"Yes!" exclaimed Stephanie.

Lester grinned he liked this "What about my personal?"

Elaina looked thoughtful for a moment. "Kermit's Songs about Rainbows" she replied.

That did it.

Ranger and Tank roared with laughter. I think Stephanie may have been wiping away tears she was laughing so hard. Lester was even chuckling.

It was actually kind of perfect for Lester. He was a complete player but he was also a jokester who liked cartoons and video games. I was thrilled that everyone seemed to like her.

"Oh yeah?" Lester asked "What about you? Would your persona song? Some sort of death metal?"

"I like to think that every time I walk into a room for work the Wicked Witch of the West theme song plays in people's heads" she said with a grin.

"Like Ling on Alley McBeal!" exclaimed Stephanie.

"Exactly. That's my goal." Elaina nodded.

"Well doesn't seem like you're too far off from it" I grumbled thinking about the incident leaving the movie.

"What's that about?" Vera asked gesturing to me.

"He's pissed because we ran into Andrew Davis and he said something about me eating my young and then called me a cunt" she explained evenly.

All the guys winced. "You hit him?" asked Ranger.

"She wouldn't let me" I said.

"How did you feel?" asked Robin with a knowing smile.

"I could give a fuck!" she laughed. "I really don't need anyone defending my honor. I got it under control" she said with a grin.

"Okay personal song?" asked Lester changing the subject.

"Billy Idol, Dancing with Myself" she said.

With that Vera, Robin and Allie burst into laughter.

Lester's head whipped back and forth between the women "There's a story here!" he exclaimed.

"Tell them! Please, please, please tell them or I will!" Vera begged Elaina.

"Alright! I need to preface this with I had recently moved from DC and hadn't had a day off in the first three months I was working with the foundation. So we were all planning a girls' night and I decided I was going to be productive during the day. I did all the normal things like, gym grocery, shopping, laundry and next thing I know it was one o'clock in the afternoon and I was done. I guess I wasn't used to having free time so after I got out of the shower I figured what the hell and opened a bottle of wine. It was a warm day and I was by myself so I was just hanging out in underwear and a tank top drinking wine. Somehow that bottle went down easy and I started in on a second and put on some terrible 90s music and was dancing around my apartment…possibly for hours" she said wincing and gesturing to Allie.

Allie took over. "I stopped by Elaina's place to return a purse I borrowed. Her old apartment was on the first floor and when I walked up I notice a group of about seven 12 year old boys gathering around her window. I looked over their shoulders and dancing queen over there didn't shut her blinds all the way so all the little neighborhood boys were watching her working on her Shakira moves in her underwear."

Lester grabbed his sides and fell over while Ram and Vince were chuckling. I was just grinning at Elaina who was wincing.

"I completely scarred a group of twelve year olds" she sighed.

"I don't think they were scarred" Tank said grinning.

"Yeah that's probably a memory that they're going to be using for awhile!" Lester laughed.

"Oh god! That makes it so much worse" Elaina cringed.

"What did you do?" I asked Allie.

"I went in there, closed the damn blinds, fed her coffee and water to sober her drunk ass up and took her to girls night" Allie explained.

"Where she proceeded to tell everyone how she found me that afternoon" Elaina said with a grin.

"What are friends for?" Allie grinned back.

We all continued to chat and get to know each other when Vera mentioned Elaina's benefit again.

"Yeah, Laina ummm. I've been meaning to tell you. Slater is going" Vera winced as she took a giant gulp of her beer.

"You better be fucking with me" Elaina's ice queen face slammed on.

"Nope. Sorry. I won't be there either because I'll be working" Vera said.

Elaina turned to look at Allie and Robin. Who both shook their heads 'No.' Elaina looked slightly panicked.

"You're on your own Merritt. Unless you can find a date at the last minute," Allie said glancing at me.

Elaina whirled around. "Bobby, I need to ask you a huge favor. Would you be willing to come to a terribly boring and pretentious cocktail party with me?" she asked desperately.

I would lie down in traffic for her but Ranger answered for me.

"Sorry, Elaina. Bobby is actually working the benefit with my team. We're providing the security" Ranger explained.

"That's fine. That means we can just hang out there" she said thoughtfully.

"No you can't. We're there to work. We don't mingle with guests unless there is a problem" Ranger said again.

"Vera, please switch shifts!" Elaina begged.

"Can't" Vera said with a shake of her head.

"Well…shit. That means I'm going to have to break Slater's fingers" Elaina replied folding her arms.

I raised my eyebrows at Vera.

"He gets _very_ touchy with her and she hates it" Vera whispered with a grimace.

I would like to break Slater's kneecaps.

"I can cut Bobby loose right after the benefit" offered Ranger.

"That means he can participate in the ritual" Robin said grinning at Elaina.

"What ritual?" I asked, maybe slightly nervously.

Elaina laughed. "The ritual is pizza, beer and sweatpants. After starving for over a week and spending a night begging for money and kissing everyone's ass it's the only way to celebrate."

"I could get in on that" I said grinning at her.

I wonder what she'd look like in sweatpants?

Our food came and we all laughed at Steph who started moaning over her pepperoni pizza.

"Sorry," she blushed when she realized we were all staring at her. "Carlos has me watching what I eat and I haven't had anything besides rabbit food in two weeks" she explained.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll be making similar sounds next Saturday" Elaina grinned at her.

I started thinking about the sounds Elaina was going to be making and I quickly had to switch my thoughts to baseball statistics and stitching up knife wounds. I'm going to ask her to come over for dinner tomorrow. I don't think I can hold out much longer.

Ranger's POV

I was really happy for Bobby, Elaina seemed like an amazing woman and her friends fit in well with the guys. I think they needed to spend time with more women.

Steph and I just got back from Shorty's and she was still making soft little moans from the pizza of earlier. I just grinned at her. My Babe may love food more than anyone I've ever met.

I heard a knock at the door and I opened it to see Lester standing there holding two envelopes.

"I think you better see this" he said handing me the envelopes.

I opened them and saw pictures of Stephanie with different men. One was a picture of her and Bobby in workout clothes and he was rubbing her back as she leaned against him. The others were her and Joe hugging, Hal carrying her and Lester staring at her ass. I trusted Stephanie but these pictures made me see red.

I know I'm over protective and possessive but I'm trying to work on it for her. Steph can't stand when I act like that and I would've lost her if I hadn't backed off, but it's still hard to reign in that side of my personality.

On the backs of the pictures were the same words as last time. I took the other envelope from Lester and saw similar pictures. What the hell was going on?

"This one was left for you and this one was left for me" Lester pointed out.

"Call Morelli" I barked. Lester nodded and left.

Steph came out of the bedroom in red lingerie and a flirty smile "Did Les finally leave?" she asked.

I froze when I saw her. She looked incredible and I wanted to take her back to the bedroom and fuck her so hard she'd forget her name.

I motioned for her to come here and showed her the pictures. She looked at each one and then rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess. You called Morelli and he's going to be here soon?" she asked

I nodded.

"Well Batman, you better get your pants off now because I'm not going down there in this state" she said as she grabbed my shirt and gave me a hard kiss.

I immediately wrapped her legs around my hips and rushed us to the bedroom. I didn't want my Babe to be in any sort of state around her ex-boyfriend…and yes I know she completely played me and I'm okay with it.

Steph's POV

After a hot, intense but unfortunately quick love making session Ranger and I were headed to the conference room to meet Joe. I was feeling much more relaxed and I wasn't overly worried about the pictures.

I really wasn't going to let Ranger lock me in the building because of some stupid pictures and name calling.

Joe was waiting for us holding an envelope of his own. He slid it across to Ranger. Ranger opened it and it had more pictures of me and pictures of a curvy red headed woman who could give Joan from Mad Men a run for her money.

"That's Joe's girlfriend, Amber" I pointed out to Ranger. The pictures of Amber were similar to the ones of me. They were of Amber with different men with one of the four words written on the back.

"Did you tell her yet?" asked Ranger.

"No. We're going on vacation for two weeks and I figured I would just tell her when we got back." Joe explained.

I was slightly jealous. Joe never took time off to go on vacation with me when we were together. It was actually a sore point in our relationship and here he is going off for two weeks with Amber.

I guess he's learned from our mistakes.

"When you come back one of my men can be put on Amber to keep her safe" said Ranger.

Joe gave a curt nod. "I will let you know" he said as he got up to leave. Joe collected the pictures to turn over the police.

I looked at Ranger. "I'm not going in lockdown!" I declared.

"No, but you're going to have a body guard with you at all times" he said firmly. I gave him a Burg glare.

He walked slowly to me and kissed me softly leaving me tingling all over as his hand slid down my stomach and into my yoga pants. I gasped as he touched me. He broke the kiss and whispered "Please?" inches above my mouth.

"You play dirty Batman" I moaned.

With that he locked the conference door and used his key fob to turn off the camera and continued to play dirty until I gave into the body guard.

Great. Not only am I stuck with a body guard but I am also not going to be able to walk tomorrow and whoever is playing bodyguard is going to clearly know why.

But Ranger makes it all worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I've been trying to push the chapters I've started out quickly because I probably won't have too much time this week. I apologize for errors. I don't have a beta and I'm trying to proof quickly. Thanks again for all the notes and critiques I take everything into consideration and hopefully it's making me a better writer!

Chapter 5

Bobby's POV

I was making grilled fish and grilled vegetables to adhere to Elaina's diet lockdown. I would have made that ridiculous blend of kale, apple and ginger that she drinks five days before events if that would get her to come over.

She showed up in a green dress and sandals. She was dressed casually but I couldn't believe how fucking hot she looked.

"Are you going to let me in?" she asked.

I realized I was just staring at her with the door open.

I jumped and ushered her in. "Sorry" I mumbled.

She came in and I poured her a glass of sparkling water. I figured we can't have wine but I wanted to do something nice for her. She smiled and thanked me.

I realized I was staring again not saying anything.

She put the glass down "Enough of this."

She grabbed my face and kissed me roughly. I moaned and picked her up and set her on the counter. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she sighed and wrapped her arms around me tight. God she felt good. I broke the kiss and stared at her gorgeous face. Her blue eyes were dark with desire and her pink lips were slightly swollen. I wanted her so bad.

I kissed her gently and then I became more eager she was moaning as she ran her hands up my arms. I started kissing down her gorgeous throat and I felt her tugging on my shirt which I happily removed. I unbuttoned the front of her dress exposing a black lacey bra. I began kissing her chest as she ran her hands through my short hair.

My mouth crashed back onto her's and I could feel her undoing my belt. I slipped my hands under her dress and yanked off so back lacy underwear. I slipped my hand back up her dress, feeling her. She clung to me opening her legs for me. I pulled her to me and she gasped as we came together.

This had to be the most intense feeling I had ever experienced.

She didn't last long and soon as I heard her call my name and feel her nails in my back I lost control. After we finished we clung to each other breathing hard. I pulled away kissing her softly.

"Hi" I finally said.

"Well thank god we got that out of the way otherwise I didn't think you would say a word all night" she laughed.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you in that waiting room but I wasn't planning for our first time to be this rushed. I'm sorry" I said as I nuzzled her neck.

She laughed. "Don't be. I couldn't wait much longer and I'm not going anywhere tonight so you can make it up to me several times over" she whispered hotly in my ear and then gently pulled on my earlobe in my teeth.

That was almost enough for me to start all over but I took a breath and composed myself. We cleaned up and pulled ourselves back together. When she returned I handed her a new glass of sparking water.

"Listen, we didn't use a condom and I think that's a dangerous habit. I always use condoms and I'm clean but I'm not quite ready to be a dad" I said cautiously.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Good to know. Bobby, I'm on the pill and I have been for ten years. I use condoms also. The last man I've been with without one was my boyfriend in Washington DC. I've been tested, I'm clean. We would not have been having crazy counter sex if I wasn't on the pill."

"God bless the pill" I mumbled kissing her softly.

I made dinner while Elaina sat on the counter keeping my company. We talked about our days and random discussions.

I was dying to ask her. I wasn't sure if it was even done anymore…it's been such a long time.

"I don't want to see anyone else" I blurted out. "I don't want you to see anyone else either."

She raised her eyebrows "Do you think I'm seeing other people?" she asked.

"No! I just want it to be…like official," I stumbled.

"Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes?" I can't believe I'm this nervous. I've been on multiple fucking tours and some crazy fucking missions and asking Elaina Merritt to be my girlfriend was making me sweat.

"Do you know what you're signing on for?" she smiled.

"Yes. And I'm in," I said earnestly.

"Then so am I," she said easily.

I smiled and pulled her into a hug and kissed her passionately. She was mine and I don't remember the last time I was this happy.

We ate dinner and cleaned up. We were on the couch sipping water and I found myself staring at her.

"Ready for bed?" I asked.

"As long as we're not sleeping" she gave me a cocky grin.

I grabbed her off the couch and threw her over my shoulder. I heard her let out a laugh. I was going to show my new girlfriend that we were not planning on sleeping for awhile.

Elaina's POV

I woke up in a tangle of sheets with a huge smile. Last night was amazing and even better then how I imagined it. Bobby was an incredible lover and an incredible man. I was waking up relaxed, satisfied and not thinking about work for once.

I had a boyfriend. It just feels so weird that this amazing man wants to be with me. I don't think I'll be able to stop smiling today.

I could still smell Bobby's cologne on myself and the sheets. The smell made me feel strangely safe and turned on all at once. I rolled over and realized Bobby wasn't in bed. I sat up and looked around the room.

I saw his t-shirt from last night and threw it over my head.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. Bobby's door swung open and he came in carrying Starbucks cups and a bag.

"Good morning" he said giving me a dazzling smile. Damn this man was gorgeous.

He handed me my drink and opened up and the bag and pulled out a whole wheat bagel and a large container of fruit which he handed to me.

"You're spoiling me" I warned.

He laughed. "Baby, you ain't seen nothing yet" he said gathering me in his arms. "You look incredibly sexy in my clothes" he said nuzzling my neck.

Damn, he feels good.

We ate breakfast and then Bobby offered to work me out. I don't usually like exercising with other people but I wasn't ready to leave him so I changed and let him take me to the gym.

We got downstairs and hopped on some treadmills when Ranger approached us with Detective Joe Morelli.

"Hello Elaina, good to see you" Ranger greeted.

"Elaina? What are you doing here?" Joe looked at me quizzically.

"I'm seeing Bobby" I replied.

"Really? I didn't know that" Joe replied.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. I thought you and Amber were going on vacation?" I asked. I wish Joe would stop with the Spanish Inquisition in front of my new boyfriend.

"We are. We leave tonight. I just need to borrow Bobby for a minute" he said.

I shot Bobby a look. Bobby shrugged and jumped off the treadmill to talk to Joe.

This feels strange.

Ranger's POV

I asked Steph to move in with me until we figure out who the douchebag is taking her picture. Steph and I usually switch off where we stay although we rarely spend a night apart, my secret hope was that after this was over she's consider living with me permanently.

Rex was happily rolling around my apartment when I walked in holding another envelope. Steph was sitting at the island on her laptop.

"This was one was sent to Bobby. I intercepted it because I think Elaina's here and I'm not sure Bobby would want her to know just yet. I already called Morelli he's on his way" I said holding up the envelope with Bobby's name written.

"Why are people sending pictures calling me a whore to Bobby, Lester and Joe. It just makes no sense" she said rubbing her temples.

I took her in my arms and kissed her softly "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise" I whispered.

She sighed and snuggled closer to me "I'm not scared. I'm annoyed. I just wish they would send pictures to you or me so we could handle it instead of involving other people. Bobby has finally got something going with Elaina and I don't want her to get scared off because of my shit" she said.

That's my Babe in a nutshell. She does nothing but think of other people. It's one of the things that made me fall in love with her.

"Elaina is a tough woman. She'll be okay and I think that she has real feelings for Bobby. This wouldn't scare her off. I just wanted Bobby to be able to talk to her about it in his own way and not to spring it on both of them at the same time" I said reassuringly. "Do you want to come or do you want to stay here?" I asked.

"I'd rather stay here. I'm sick of looking at pictures of myself" she said.

"I love you" I said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too" she smiled at me,

I left to go meet Morelli and find Bobby. I met Morelli in the conference room and then we walked down to get Bobby in the gym.

He was running next to Elaina on the treadmill.

Joe looked confused when he saw Elaina. Apparently he must know her. He seemed really surprised that she was dating Bobby. I made a mental note of that.

Bobby followed Morelli and I back to 5 and into my office. I showed Bobby the pictures and told him about the stalker.

"So does this stalker think we're all sleeping with Steph?" asked Bobby.

"Possibly" I said.

"My girlfriend Amber has been recently getting the same treatment" Joe said.

"I'm not sure what to say" Bobby said rubbing his neck. "Should I tell Elaina?" he asked.

"Up to you" I said.

"I may hold onto this and see what develops" he said thoughtfully. "I don't want to freak her out, we're still really new."

"How new?" asked Morelli.

"Just the past few weeks. Why?" asked Bobby folding his arms giving Morelli a challenging look.

"I've known Elaina for awhile now. Don't get me wrong, she's a badass but she's also has a big heart and I don't want to see her hurt" Morelli said.

"I would never hurt her" Bobby said glaring at Morelli.

"Good to hear" he replied.

We all left my office and ran into Elaina in the hall way. "Can I speak to you outside?" Morelli asked Elaina.

She nodded. Joe gently took her arm guiding her to the elevator.

"Do you think something was going on between Elaina and Morelli?" Bobby asked looking like he was going to hit something.

"Don't know. But piece of advice, if it was in the past leave it there. We're not in a position to judge" I said.

His jaw was clenched but he nodded. I slapped him on the back. He had it bad. I knew exactly how he felt.

Bobby's POV

Elaina returned from her conversation with Morelli and jumped back on the treadmill without discussing it. It was driving me a little crazy but I swallowed it.

We worked out next to each other and then we worked on more self defense moves. I may have used this as an excuse to keep touching her.

We went back to my apartment and she gathered her things "You can stay if you want and use my shower" I was trying to be casual.

She smiled at me "I wouldn't want you to become sick of me. I have some work I need to do. Why don't you come over later this week and spend the night? Just make sure you eat before you come or I'll make you drink some of my green juice" she warned.

"I would love too" I said kissing her goodbye.

XXXXXXXXX

I stayed at Elaina's place twice that week. I even tried some of her green juices that she makes. They were actually pretty good and were decently filling but I don't see myself as a juice fast kind of guy. She made me watch a documentary about it which was pretty interesting but I'm still not sold.

It was the night of the benefit and Ranger and I were doing a walk through before everyone got there.

"You're not to speak to her. You know that right?" he asked me with raised eyebrows.

I nodded.

"If there is a problem with her I will handle it."

I nodded again. I didn't like it but I was too close and I knew that if anyone put their hands on her I would break their arms and then we wouldn't get hired again. We weren't expecting problems but Ranger likes to have all bases covered and we'd never run security for an event where one of our girlfriends was a guest while we were working.

We all took our positions and we were all wired up so we could communicate any problems. Guests were arriving and Lester came over the wire "Holy shit. Ice queen is looking like a stone cold fox tonight. You better hide Bobby because I think that dress she's wearing will fucking kill him especially because she's clinging to the arm of some dude" Lester cackled.

Great. They're all going to talk shit all night.

"She just walked by me, I about had a coronary" said Ram.

"That dress is ridiculous" Cal said coming over the wire.

"Bobby, I hope you know every man in here is having impure thoughts about your woman" chimed in Vince.

Ranger was near me and grinned as he shook his head for me not to respond.

This sucked. I clenched my jaw and swallowed my jealousy.

I was standing on the balcony and she came into my line sight.

I gasped.

Ranger's eyebrows shot up when he threw me a glance.

She was in a black dress which had a black ribbon pattern criss-crossing down the bodice which was cut low exposing her gorgeous collar bone and the swell of her soft cleavage. The dress had a thigh slit exposing her leg and some very high sexy black shoes.

Damn she looks amazing.

When she turned I almost completely lost it when I realized that her back was completely exposed. Her hair was swept up off her neck to expose more skin.

Holy shit! I immediately started making plans for the things I wanted to do to her while she was wearing that dress.

I immediately grabbed my cell phone and texted her that all my men are losing it over the dress and that she better still be wearing it when I come over tonight.

I was standing on the balcony watching her. Greg Peters was dressed in a tux and handed her a glass of champagne which she sipped and smiled as she shook more hands. At least she just came with a coworker and not a date.

Then Greg put his hand on her bare back and I tensed. I fucking hate Greg now. I watched as men were tripping over themselves to meet her and shake her hand.

I'm really not the black tie, cocktail type of man but I would've killed to be able to have her on my arm tonight and keep the fucking jackals from sniffing around her tonight. I was jealous. Disgustingly jealous.

I noticed she excused herself and stepped onto the balcony. I was standing in the shadows and I know that she didn't see me. I glanced at Ranger who gave me a knowing look not to approach. I sighed.

She opened her purse and removed her blackberry. Her beautiful lips parted into a smile. I was pretty sure she was reading my text. I couldn't help but smile, I was making her happy.

A man was coming up behind her and I realized it was that fucker Slater.

The asshole came up behind her and ran his finger up her bare back. She jumped spinning around eyes blazing. I almost lost it.

Ranger signaled me to stand down and walked closer so he could keep an eye on it. She said something harshly and he gave a small smile and touched a hand to her face she slapped it away and said something else giving him her ice bitch from hell look.

That's my girl.

He looked like he lost his temper and grabbed her arm. Slater pulled her into him causing her to stumble against him. He was holding her arm tight and getting in her face. She showed no fear and I was on my way to break his hand when I saw Ranger approach them and shoot me a look.

Fuck! There's some asshole grabbing my girlfriend and I'm not allowed to do shit about it.

I saw him remove Elaina from Slater's grasp and then stood in between Elaina and Slater talking to them both. Elaina then went back inside and Ranger spoke some more to Slater and then Slater returned inside.

Ranger came over the wire "James Slater is harassing Elaina, he got rough with her. I wanted to eject him but she asked me not too. If he comes within five feet again he needs to be removed. Let's keep our eyes on Bobby's woman tonight."

That received a round of taunts from the guys such as "That's not a problem in that dress", "Already done" and "Bobby is a lucky bastard."

Ranger smiled at me from across the room and I gave him a nod in appreciation.

The rest of the evening passed without incident and I received a text from Elaina letting me know she was on her way home and that she was looking forward to seeing me. I felt relief.

Tank dropped me off directly at Elaina's and I was buzzed in and dashed to her apartment. She flew open the door before I was even able to knock.

She stood there in that dress giving me a sly smile. She did a small pirouette so I could take her in from all angles.

"You had every man there tripping over themselves tonight," I said stepping in her apartment and getting close to her.

"Well I only wanted one man tripping over himself but he was hidden from me the entire night" she playfully pouted as she led me into her apartment.

"I saw you. I was on the balcony," I pointed out.

She stiffened. "So you saw me speaking with Slater I take it."

"Speaking? I saw him man handle you. I wanted to break his fucking neck" I replied, closing the distance between us.

"Ranger came over and helped me handle it" she replied neutrally as she gazed up at me.

"I saw. I was ordered to stand down, it wasn't easy watching him grab you like that" I said.

"He followed me outside and touched my bare skin. He was trying to hit on me. I told him not to touch me and then he touched my face so I slapped his hand away and told him that I'm with someone and to never lay hands on me again or I'd consider pressing charges. He grabbed me and demanded to know who I was seeing. He seemed surprised that someone else could get past my caustic personality" she said with a grin.

"I was fine but I appreciated Carlos stepping in before we caused a scene. Have some faith that I can take care of myself" she said sliding her arms around my neck.

I leaned down and kissed her softly.

Seeing her in that dress, feeling her lips…it was hard to remember what I was so pissed about.

I deepened the kiss and she held me tighter against her small frame. I groaned when she broke away.

"Thank you for staying in your dress" I murmured.

"You're welcome. I did change one thing" she said as she took my hand and slid it up her thigh.

Holy fuck!... she wasn't wearing any underwear .

"That better be new or I'm going to have to kill every man who shook your hand tonight," I growled.

She took my hand with a smirk and led me to the bedroom, "Trust me when I say, it's all for you," she whispered.

My body reacted quickly to those words. I followed her lead and once we got into the bedroom I couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate how _my woman_ looked in that dress.

I picked Elaina up easily and threw her on the bed. I crashed on top of her catching myself on my hands, staring into her eyes.

"Shit, do you even know how beautiful you are?" I asked.

Her lips parted for her to speak but nothing came out. She just stared back into my eyes.

She doesn't know. How the hell does a woman look like her and not know that she's gorgeous?

I guess I need to show her. I kissed her full lips and felt her arms grip my shoulders. She opened her mouth for me and I slipped my tongue in causing her to moan.

I kissed her neck and listened to her sighs. I kissed the tops of her breasts and then her flat stomach threw the material of her dress.

I slid my hands up her thighs and moved her dress up, slowly kissing up her thighs.

She began gripping the sheets and let out a moan when I finally settled in between her thighs and began tormenting her with my tongue and fingers.

Fuck she was sexy. I felt her come undone and heard her cry out my name.

I did feel like a lucky bastard. I began kissing back up her beautiful body. This time I sat her up and unzipped her dress. It fell easily from her shoulders to the floor once she stood. She reached behind her and removed some hairpins letting her hair fall soft and loose.

Oh my god.

She helped me remove my shirt then undid my pants. I stripped quickly then kissed her pushing her back on the bed.

She rolled me over and climbed on top. We came together and I gripped her hips as we moved together. She felt amazing. I don't know how but I was able to hold out until I felt her release. I followed right over the edge as soon as I heard my name fall from her lips.

I've been with plenty of women but sex with Elaina was the most intense, passionate and all consuming thing I have ever experienced.

I was a lucky bastard.

XXXXXXXX

I felt Elaina nudge me "Bobby, get up! You're not going to deny me the ritual" she said.

I stretched and rolled over to look at her. I must have dozed off after we finished our second round.

"What is it Baby?" I asked feeling groggy and VERY relaxed.

"You wanted to come over after the benefit you have to participate" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright. I'm up," I said getting up.

She threw my boxers and t-shirt at me. I grinned at her as I got up.

I walked into her living room and I could smell pizza. "When did you order?" I asked realizing I was starving.

"I bought it from a specialty store today I put it in the oven a little while ago. It's all organic with a whole wheat crust and fresh herbs. It's pizza it's just slightly less toxic and look... beer!" she said triumphantly holding up two bottles of Sam Adams.

She handed me a bottle and pulled me too the couch where she snuggled up against me and grabbed her remote. She put on an episode of Man Men and got comfortable.

I looked down at her and thought about how I spent the night watching her sip champagne in a fancy dress while charming the pants off prospective donors and how the happiest she has been all night was sipping a beer with my arm around her.

She really was the most extraordinary woman I've ever met and I was completely enamored.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Steph's POV

Bobby, Ranger and I were at St. Francis waiting for Cal's ribs to be X-rayed. Cal and I were out picking up FTAs when one of our skips tried to make a break for it in their car and almost ran over Cal in the process. Cal managed to jump on the hood but he messed his ribs up. I immediately called Ranger who brought Bobby.

The three of us were discussing RangeMan's annual company outing when Bobby spotted Elaina. It was fun watching her walk through the halls of the hospital. I could practically hear the Wicked Witch of the West music playing as everyone would clear a path for her.

It made me smile, she really was a badass at work. Outside, I've gotten to know her and she's a smart, funny and kind person. Bobby was head over heels and it warmed my heart because he was such a good guy.

Bobby jogged over to Elaina whose icey demeanor immediately warmed upon seeing him. It was nice to see your friends in love. I turned and smiled at Ranger who was looking at Elaina and Bobby as well.

Ranger kissed my forehead. I was slightly surprised. Ranger was very affectionate just not in overly so in public.

Bobby was leading Elaina over to us. "Is Cal alright?" she asked.

"He's fine, just a little banged up" I replied.

"We were just talking about RangeMan's company outing" Bobby said sliding his arm around Elaina's waist.

Elaina's eyebrows raised "What happens during your company outings?" she asked curiously.

"We usually do paintball" Ranger replied.

"Paintball? That's cute" she replied.

I snorted.

Ranger's eyebrows raised.

Bobby looked at Elaina "Baby, it's not cute. You can't call anything that a bunch of mercenaries do cute" he explained.

"Don't twelve year olds play? I mean it's a step up from laser tag. Therefore it's cute that you guys play paintball" she challenged.

"It's official. We can't do paintball" Bobby said. "I can't have my new girlfriend comparing me to twelve year olds and associating me with laser tag."

Elaina bit her lip, trying hard not to smile.

"Well do you have any ideas?" I asked Elaina.

"Actually Robin, Allie, Vera and I do the mud run every year. It's a lot of fun and for adults only so you guys don't need to watch your language" she said looking back and forth between Ranger and Bobby.

She's been around enough to know that the guys can get pretty colorfull especially when competing in well...everything.

"What's a mud run?" Ranger asked dubiously.

"It's a five mile run with obstacles and lots and lots of mud so you have to be cool with getting dirty" she explained grinning.

I've seen Elaina in the gym and she's not scared to sweat or be physical but I couldn't picture her getting dirty.

I think by the way she smiled she was worried that I wouldn't get dirty. Little did she know back before I was working for RangeMan I had several incidents chasing skips that left me covered in garbage. Stephanie Plum was not scared of a little mud.

I was actually thinking how cool it would to see the guys get really dirty. Their all former military so I have to assume that they've been covered in dirt before, I've just never seen it.

"You do this?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"At least once a year. Are you scared of getting dirty Brown?" she teased.

"Baby, you will regret challenging me on this" said Bobby sounding authoritative.

"Looking forward to seeing what you guys got" she smiled as she kissed him softly then waved goodbye to Ranger and I.

"I think your woman just called you out" Ranger said trying to suppress a smile.

I knew he really liked Elaina. I could see some similarities in the personalities of Ranger and Elaina. I also thank god that there is clearly no attraction and not just for Bobby and my sake. Elaina and Ranger's procreation would be the coldest, most emotionless, scariest creature to ever walk the face of the Earth.

"Looks like we're doing a mud run" sighed Bobby.

Bobby's POV

Elaina and I have been seeing each other a little over a month. We saw each other several times a week and I can't ever remember a relationship being this easy yet this satisfying. I missed her every day that I didn't see her.

I have to admit I found excuses to stop by the hospital or her office several times a week just to see her face and to kiss her. Sometimes in her office there was more than just kissing but she always made sure to lock her door.

Everything just seemed better, colors were brighter and the air smelled cleaner. I felt like I was walking on air.

Lester noticed this and was constantly giving me hell for it. I think he may have been a little jealous.

Also, much to my surprise all the guys and Steph really liked the idea of the mud run. We broke up into several teams Lester, Ranger, Tank, Cal and I were on one team and Vince, Ram, Woody, Hal and Binkie were on another. Elaina asked Steph to join her team.

We were all walking up to the race area where the girls were waiting for us. I notice that they all had black tank tops on with different "names" on them. Robin had "b*tch", Vera had "tw*t", Allie had "sl*t", Steph had "wh*re" and Elaina had "c*nt".

I grabbed Elaina's arm and led her away from the group "Uh, what the hell are you guys wearing?" I asked.

She laughed "Everyone is supposed to have a t-shit with a name identifying them. Don't worry we made you guys some too. Relax about the names. We're all tough women with hard jobs who have been called these names in the past by men who were intimidated. It's our way of making fun of it."

I sighed. I don't know if I'll ever get used to the idea that some guy was disrespecting the woman I loved in such a way.

WHOA. I felt like I just got punched in the stomach.

I was in love with Elaina Merritt.

I pulled myself out of my own thoughts and kissed her. "I think you look sexy as hell in that shirt despite what it says."

Smooth recovery Brown.

Elaina just grinned at me "I can't wait till you see yours!"

We walked back over to the group and I took at look at the names written on the guys shirts and burst out laughing.

Apparently Steph told Elaina about all the nicknames that we use for her and each one of us got a t-shirt calling us our nickname for her. Ranger's said "babe", Tank's was "little girl", Lester's said "beautiful", Cal's said "angel", Vince's was "baby doll, Ram's was "girlie", Woody's said "princess", Hal's was "honey", Binkie's said "bombshell" and mine read "gorgeous".

"Very nice ladies" Lester said grinning in his "beautiful" t-shirt.

We lined up at the starting line. When the gun went off we all took off at a decent clip. The first obstacle was a cargo net and I was really surprised and impressed to see all the woman scramble up the net easily and on the other side was our first mud put. The women had no hesitation and I looked at the other guys who were hesitating until they saw the women.

We ran another half mile before having military crawl under roped in mud. Once again I was impressed with how enthusiastic all the women were. I have to admit we were all having a good time.

The next few miles and obstacles we all went through with ease. It wasn't till the last one which was monkey bars that I realized Elaina may have a problem. They were really high and even the other girls who were at least 4 inches taller were going to have problems.

I was going to go over and help when I saw Lester pick Elaina up from behind saying "I gotcha darling" as he hoisted her on the bars.

I saw Ranger helping Steph, Ram helping Allie, Vince was helping Robin so I asked Vera if she needed help and she nodded so I helped her jump up.

I was thrilled Lester helped Elaina without her asking. Lester and I have been friends for over ten years I wanted Lester and Elaina to have a relationship. I knew he wasn't her biggest fan at first but he seemed to be warming up to her.

We all crossed the finish line around the same time completely covered in mud. I scooped Elaina up kissing her hard on the mouth "I'm proud of you. I never knew you had that in you" I mumbled close to her lips.

She smiled at me "I'm just proud that you could keep up" she said before kissing me again.

We all walked over to the shower area where we rinsed off and changed into dry clothes then headed to Shorty's to celebrate. It was amazing to watch Elaina interact with the guys. She was truly becoming one of us. Now I just had to figure out how to tell her I was in love with her and hope that she felt the same way.

XXXXXXXXX

It was about a week after the mud run when I received another envelope. I was called into the conference room by Ranger.

He slid the enclosed envelope across the table at me "It's your name, you do the honors" he said. I could tell he was nervous about finding more pictures of Stephanie even though he wouldn't admit it.

I took a breath and opened the envelop and pulled out four pictures with the same labels as before "whore", "slut", "cunt" and "bitch". I turned the pictures over and my blood ran cold. They weren't of Stephanie. They were of Elaina.

The first was a picture of her and Morelli and they were kissing. The second was of her dancing seductively with Greg Peters, the third was with Slater he had her pinned up against a wall outside the hospital staring into her eyes and the fourth was her dressed casually at a bar next to a good looking man that I didn't recognize in a Boston Red Sox hat.

Ranger looked at the pictures, blank face in place. "Call Tank, Lester and Elaina, we need to have a meeting."

When Elaina walked in Ranger, Lester, Tank and I were already gathered around the table. Every man had on their blank face. I noticed that Elaina's relaxed face transformed into queen ice bitch mode when she perceived the tone in the room.

"Gentlemen, what can I do for you?" she asked taking her seat.

Ranger slid the envelope across for her to look at. She opened it slowly and looked at each picture and the word written on the back.

Her face visibly relaxed "You seriously called me in the middle of a work day for an emergency meeting about these pictures?" she scoffed.

"This isn't even a threat it's bullshit, I have work to do. Bobby, I will see you later" she said standing to leave.

"Elaina, please explain the pictures" I asked quietly.

I was terrified that someone was stalking her but my heart was also breaking that she was in such intimate positions with other men.

Her eyes widened and her jaw tightened "If you want an audience, that's fine with me."

She picked up the picture of Slater. "This was taken a few weeks ago outside the hospital after the benefit. Slater wasn't please about what happened there and wanted to confront me. I wouldn't speak to him. He lost his temper and pushed me up against the wall, pinning me there until I listened to every word he had to say. He then released me and apologized. We haven't spoken sense."

She picked up the next picture of the stranger in the Boston Red Sox hat "My brother John. He was down last weekend and we grabbed beers and watched the Red Sox play. I wanted to introduce Bobby but I thought it was too soon. He's coming down next month and I was hoping we could all go to dinner so you two could meet" she said coldly, her gaze penetrating mine.

She picked up the Morelli picture "This was taken about a year ago. If you look at my hair length you can tell. I've also already donated the jacket and that was the one and only time Detective Morelli and I kissed. He had recently broken up with an on and off girlfriend and The Chase Foundation was helping with his Aunt's cancer treatments and dealing with the insurance company. I was his contact. We became close and one night he kissed me outside the hospital. I knew from our previous conversations that he was looking for a traditional wife. It was never going to work and we both knew it. Then he met Amber but we remained friends and he is my contact at the Trenton Police Department for all my death threats."

She moved to the picture of her dancing with Greg Peters "Greg also received an envelope last week with four pictures with the same labels" she said as she pulled a white envelope from her purse.

"This is clearly Bobby" she said gesturing to a picture of us kissing in the park. "This gentleman is a donor who I had dinner with last week" she said pointing to the picture of her and a slightly older man walking out of a restaurant.

"This is the son of a patient who I had a meeting with two weeks ago to explain to him the insurance process" she said pointing to a picture of her and a young guy sitting at a coffee shop.

"This man's name is Justin Dryer" she said gesturing to a picture of a good looking black man in a fancy suite who she was holding hands with laughing.

"He is Greg's partner of seven years. They're getting married in Hawaii next year. Justin and I were looking at invitations on our lunch break because I'm Greg's best friend and Greg got stuck in a meeting."

She looked around at all of our guilty faces. I felt slightly sick.

Her face was livid and she folded her arms in front and said "I have male friends that I occasionally have dinner, get coffee, dance with and hug, that does not mean I have ever or plan to ever have a sexual relationship with them. Can you trust me?"she asked me pointedly.

I nodded feeling completely ashamed.

I could tell the other guys wanted to sink through the floor but I held her up in front of them she would settle for nothing else but to take me down in front of them and I had to accept that.

"I don't question your relationship with Stephanie. I don't make assumptions that you had a sexual history with her just because you have a relationship and call her 'gorgeous'."

The room went still and all of our blank faces slammed down. They all knew that Stephanie and I did have a sexual past. We were completely past it but I don't think that was going to save me now.

Elaina's noticed the sudden change in atmosphere. She looked around the room.

She searched our faces and her eyes widened when the realization hit her. "Oh my god, you did have a relationship with her" she said.

The sadness in her voice and the emotion in her eyes were quickly replaced a hardness. I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces. I did this.

She looked me straight in the eyes "and you're sitting there attempting to judge me over a few pictures and you never even told me about her. You fucking hypocritical prick."

"Gentlemen, enjoy the pictures" she said grabbing her purse.

"Elaina, someone is still stalking you to get these pictures" Ranger said trying to sound calm.

"Fuck off, I'll talk to Morelli" she said as she walked out.

"Go after her" ordered Tank which awakened me from my stupor as I raced out the door.

"Elaina, please!" I raced after her.

She continued walking down the hall as I chased after her. "I was so fucking stupid. I can't believe I actually gave you an explanation for those bullshit pictures. Here you are hiding the fact that you used to have sex with your best female friend but I get treated like a criminal because of some pictures. Seriously Bobby, fuck off" she fumed.

She clearly didn't want to take the elevator and began running down the stairs.

"You're right! I was wrong. Elaina, please. I am so sorry!" I tried. "I should've told you. It was just one time and she was in love with Ranger and there hasn't been anyone else for me since the night I met you. Please, Elaina. Elaina, I love you" I knew I was begging but I didn't care. I couldn't lose her.

She stopped when she heard that I loved her.

She turned looked up at me. "You love me? You love me but you clearly don't trust me and maybe you don't trust me because you're keeping secrets so you assume I am. Don't follow me and don't call me. I can't talk to you right now" she said.

We entered the garage and I could do nothing but watch as she walked to her car, got in and drove away without looking back.

I walked back into the conference room shell shocked.

"She'll come around" Lester said.

"Someone needs to follow her. What happens if something happens to her?" I looked at Ranger.

"Woody's already pursuing. He'll keep hidden but he'll keep an eye on your woman" Ranger replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was safe for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elaina's POV

I was speeding away from RangeMan and Bobby when I felt the hot sting of tears fill my eyes.

No. Fuck no.

That's not happening. I took a few deep breaths and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I drove to the Trenton Police Department. I just wanted to find Joe Morelli and report the stupid fucking pictures.

I've had plenty of death threats and nasty things said about me. These pictures rated about a 3 out of 10 on my crazy stalker meter. I really didn't care, but Detective Morelli has been a good friend to me and asked me to report anything that could even be perceived as a threat to him.

I walked into Trenton PD and saw Robin.

She came and hugged me "Laina! What are you doing here? Oh shit. Is it another threat?" she asked.

"Possibly, is Morelli around?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll take you to him." Robin led me into an interrogation room to wait.

Morelli came in "Elaina, is everything all right?" he asked earnestly.

I don't know what it is about Joe Morelli but he's always seen a sensitivity in me that no one else has ever noticed. He always treated me gently, too gently in my opinion. It's one of the reasons that I never felt like we could ever be any more then friends.

"Greg and Bobby both received several pictures of me out with different men. Each picture had a different word on it," I started.

"Bitch, slut, whore and cunt?" asked Morelli.

I laughed"Well Detective, I always knew I wasn't your favorite person but I didn't realize you had such a flattering opinion of me."

"Elaina, am I correct?" Morelli said looking at me seriously.

I sighed "Yes, they are currently at RangeMan with Carlos Manoso."

"Why isn't Bobby with you?"Joe asked.

"We may have had a slight disagreement," I said neutrally.

"Jesus Christ, Elaina you didn't assault him did you?" he asked.

"I'm an attorney Detective, I certainly wouldn't admit it if I had," I said.

Joe gave me a hard look. I love the fact the most people aren't sure when I'm joking.

"Elaina, Stephanie and Amber also received similar pictures. You need to take this seriously," Joe Morelli was officially in cop mode.

"Amber and I already live together and I know Steph is staying at Ranger's. Maybe you should consider moving in with Bobby for a little while" Joe suggested.

"No thank you. Last time we spoke at RangeMan you were against Bobby and my relationship. In fact you warned me that they often operated in a legally gray area and that I should really think if I wanted to connect myself publically with this man, what changed?" I asked.

"I did some digging. Bobby's a good man from everything I can tell," Joe said slowly and carefully.

"Well, I think he may be available so you have my blessing to ask him out," I said as I got up to leave.

"Elaina, these threats are serious! Bobby probably will be having someone tail you from RangeMan," Morelli called after me.

Sure enough, half a block down was a black explorer. Motherfucker. I just wanted some space.

XXXXXXX

I had some meetings during the day and ran by the hospital to check on some patients. I was going home looking forward to some quiet time for me to stare at the ceiling trying to figure out how I was feeling about everything that happened today.

But, Greg and Justin decided they were coming over and making dinner once they heard about the fight with Bobby. I wasn't sure if I wanted company which I explained to Greg. He promptly told me to "shut the fuck up" in the way only a friend of ten years can.

I kept peeking out the window at the black explorer on the street. I was just staring when I saw a similar vehicle pull up and then the explorer took off.

I guess it's a shift change. Are they going to watch my apartment all night?

I heard a knock on the door and opened the door to find Greg and Justin with groceries and lots of wine. Thank whatever gods may be. I really need a drink.

They both hugged me but I could feel Greg's eyes on my yoga pants, tank top and flip flops. "Back off tonight. I had a shitty day" I warned.

Greg put his hands up defensively "I said nothing. There is a black SUV parked outside that's slightly suspicious."

I sighed "I will be right back." I walked outside and across the street to where the SUV was parked. I walked over and knocked on the window.

Nothing happened.

"Lester, I can see you" I pointed out.

The window slowly lowered as he looked at my suspiciously.

"What time does your shift end?" I asked.

"0700" he replied.

"Well, you may as well come in. Its more comfortable then the car" I said.

"As far as I'm concerned your still Bobby's woman" he said.

"Lester! I am not fucking hitting on you! Arrogant prick."

I'm losing it. I took a deep breath and continued. "Just get out of the fucking car" I finally said.

Lester opened the door and climbed out wearily eyeing me. I couldn't contain my eye roll.

Seriously, is the giant mercenary scared that I'm going to jump him?

I led Lester into my apartment and introduced Greg and Justin to Lester, my body guard/Bobby's best friend.

Greg and Justin eyed Lester up like a piece of meat. I think watching Lester shift uncomfortably may have been the first time I genuinely smiled all day.

Justin started the grill and prepped the salmon while Greg poured wine. I gave Lester a look who shook his head and explained he was technically on duty.

Greg poured small glasses for himself and Justin and then poured me a glass so large I needed both hands.

"So are you going to tell us what happened with your gorgeous new boyfriend?" Greg asked.

I took a sizable swig of wine "Yeah his name might have to change to 'that hot asshole that you used to sleep with." I snorted.

Lester shot me a look.

I threw him the finger.

I told Justin and Greg about the pictures that were sent to Bobby and the names they called me. They laughed when I told them who was in the pictures with me. I then told them about Bobby and the terrible meeting where I was asked to explain who each man was in front of his partners.

Lester at least had the decency to look sheepish.

I then told them about Stephanie and me storming out and telling Carlos Manoso to fuck off. I was ready to get reamed out by Greg for cursing out a donor but he let it slide…at least for now.

"He was giving you shit about some stupid pictures while he had a relationship that he failed to mention with a coworker and friend he hangs out with everyday?" Justin said shaking his head.

"Pretty much and in front of his business partners" I said with another sizable gulp of wine. I'm going to need to slow down if I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow.

"Did he apologize or explain himself?" asked Greg.

"He came after me and told me it was just one night and he knew she was in love with Carlos, which I believe…he also told me he loved me but I don't know if it was a ploy just to get me to stay" I sighed as is rubbed my temples.

"It wasn't" mumbled Lester.

"Lester, please either join the conversation or shut the fuck up" I snapped.

I didn't mean to be taking my anger at Bobby out on Lester but it kept slipping.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"No, you're right. The only thing that should've occurred in that meeting was informing you about the stalker. I'm sorry that what should have been a private conversation between you and Bobby was put on display for the rest of us. It was none of our businesses what you were doing with those men in the photos. But just know this: Bobby is in love with you. I think he has been since the moment he met you. I think you should talk to him" Lester said.

"I think the hottie is right" Greg chimed in.

I glared.

Justin gave me a sympathetic look.

"Not tonight. I'm done talking about my shit. Let's change the subject and not about work" I warned Greg.

Justin finished cooking and Lester, Greg, Justin and I sat down and spent most of the meal discussing Greg and Justin's wedding plans. I was surprised with how comfortable Lester seemed and how easily he fit in to my little family.

Justin and Greg left hugging and kissing me goodbye and shaking hands with Lester.

"I'll go back in the car" Lester said.

"Don't be ridiculous. You will stay here tonight" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"On the couch" I added so he didn't think I was trying to hit on him again.

I mean he's good looking but does he really think that every woman wants to sleep with him? I can tell he's nothing more than a player and it's a complete turn off.

Lester and I watched television for a while and I don't remember anything else except for waking up in my bed. He must have carried me.

I felt a slight headache from the wine but my anxiety about Bobby pushed me out of bed. I threw on some running clothes, grabbed my ipod and left the bedroom.

Lester was sleeping in his boxers on the couch. I opened the door and heard movement and the distinct clicking sound. I whirled around to see Lester Santos in nothing but his boxers pointing a gun at me.

"Elaina! What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked lowering his gun.

"What the fuck is wrong with _you_!" I exclaimed gesturing to the gun.

"I'm supposed to be protecting you. Where the hell do you think you're going without me?" he asked.

"I'm just going for a run. Relax" I explained.

"Not without me your not" Lester said firmly.

Lester apparently had running clothes in his car so he suited up and we headed out. I'm not sure where Lester kept his weapons while we were running but I'm sure he had them on him.

I had a lot of nervous energy to release and I think 6'6'' Lester may have actually been struggling to keep up with me. That made me smile a little.

He fell about half a block behind when I heard tires screeching and a black van pulled out on the cross street directly in front of me.

I jumped back onto the sidewalk to avoid getting hit when a man jumped out in a mask and grabbed me.

I kicked him in the shin and he back handed me then grabbed onto my arm again trying to drag me. I fought against him kicking, hitting and struggling, hoping to break his grip. He clearly got tired of my antics and hit me again.

This time the blow was much harder, stunning me. Everything was black and I was dizzy and completely disoriented. I heard gun shots and felt the man let go of my arm. I heard tires screeching again as I crumbled onto the side walk.

Lester sprinted over to me and knelt down cradling me against his chest "Elaina, sweetheart, please just look me in the eyes. Honey, are you okay?" he asked in a panicked voice.

I couldn't really answer him for some reason. He flipped out his phone and within minutes another black SUV pulled up and Ranger and Tank hopped out.

"What the fuck?"I said. At least was finally able to talk. I had no idea what was really going on. I tried to stand up but Lester whisked me off my feet and carried me to the car.

Ranger barked "Report" at Lester who gave him a breakdown of everything that happened. I was wondering why he didn't ask me.

Tank pulled up to RangeMan. What the hell I was doing here? Lester was pulling me out of the car but not letting me stand on my own two feet which was annoying.

"Lester, put me down" I moaned.

"No" he growled back.

Fucker.

Bobby ran into the garage at a sprint looking like he just saw a ghost. What was he all freaked out for? I was the one who was hit. My head really hurt and I couldn't seem to focus properly. Work was going to be tricky today.

Bobby rushed to me and took out his little light shining it into my eyes.

"Stop that!" I attempted to swat him away.

"Baby, do you know what year it is?" he asked.

"Yes, asshole!" I responded.

I think I heard Tank laugh.

Bobby then asked me a few more questions as Les carried me to his medic office and put me on a padded table with a pillow.

I was asked more questions and had a lot of Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Lester talking over me.

I think they determined I had a mild concussion and was in shock. I think Bobby gave me some valium or something because I started becoming very relaxed.

"Does this mean Lester's going to have to stay over again tonight?" I asked drowsily.

Bobby, Ranger and Tank all turned and looked at Lester who shouted "On the couch!"

I think Ranger and Tank were smirking.

Bobby just turned and hovered over me and took my hand gently "How are you feeling?" he whispered softly.

"I have a headache. Although, I know I'm mad at you but right now I'm having a hard time remembering why I was so mad" I tried to explain.

He chuckled softly and kissed my forehead "Just rest and I will let you yell at me as much as you want later. I'll even let you take a swing at me" he smiled.

"I could never hit you. Although, I think I remember wanting too" I thought. Bobby large hands were gently stroking my hair. It was soothing.

I sat up with a start "Shit. I have meetings today. I got to go back to my place and get ready" I said attempting to swing my legs over the side.

Bobby grabbed me quickly and gently pushed me back down "You're not in any condition for work. I will call have Ranger call Greg." Bobby looked at Ranger who nodded and stepped outside.

"Bobby, you don't understand I need to get to work. I have a lot going on right now. I have several client meetings to prep for. I am supposed to be at the hospital for Mr. Stoller's first chemo appointment, and I have a phone conference with an insurance company at three" I said sitting up again.

"Elaina, if you don't lie down. I will have Bobby inject you with a stronger sedative that will make you lie still" Ranger threatened as he came back in.

"Suck it, Carlos. I have shit to do" I said firmly as I squirmed to get off the table. I felt a pinch on my arm and then got really relaxed and tinglely all over as I sunk back on the table.

Bobby's POV

I thought my heart stopped during Ranger's phone call to let me know he was bringing in Elaina and that she was injured while someone was trying to take her. I was so thankful that Les with her when it happened.

After I gave Elaina the shot of sedative, Ranger burst out laughing "I don't know if anyone besides Steph has ever told me to suck it. Good luck with getting her to rest today" Ranger said shaking his head before grabbing Tank to leave.

I know that Ranger had called Morelli and told him to put someone on Amber. Ranger also called Steph and she was with Cal and heading back to RangeMan.

I decided Elaina would be more comfortable in my apartment so I packed up some supplies and picked up the sleeping Elaina.

Once back in my place I gave her a sponge bath and changed her into one of my shirts and a pair of my boxers and sat with her in bed as she laid in my arms groggily talking to me.

"I could have at least cleaned and changed myself" she mumbled.

"Yes, but I like taking care of you" I said gently and there was no way she could of cleaned and changed herself on that sedative.

"Aren't we broken up? I shouldn't be here" she sighed. I was relieved when she snuggled closer.

"Elaina, I did not break up with you. I want to be with you and I want you here. I love you" I said kissing her forehead.

"I scared you today" she giggled.

"You scared the absolute shit out of me today. I thought my heart was going to stop beating when Ranger called and told me what happened. I'm just thankful you are alright and that Lester was there."

"Lester saved me. I think I owe him now. That sucks, I don't like being indebted to anyone" she mumbled.

"That was his job. Anyone of the guys would have done the same thing. There is no debt to be paid back" I reassured her.

"Bobby?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"This could be the drugs, but I don't think I'm angry anymore. Although, you're still an ass. I also think I love you…but again it could just be the drugs" she sighed as she hugged me tighter.

I couldn't help but chuckle "Baby, I know I was an ass but I swear I will make it up to you. But first, we need to figure who's behind all this. Your still in danger as is Steph and Amber. I would like you to stay with me until this is over."

I'm aware it's a cheap shot to do this to a drugged up woman but there was no way in hell she would agree to this otherwise.

"I refuse to go on lock down" she muttered.

Damn. Even drugged she's going to be difficult.

"You were almost kidnapped today. It would be the safest option" I pointed out.

"I was _almost_ kidnapped and now I'm expecting it so I'll be more careful. I'll even take that stupid stun gun you got me but I'm not going to abandon my work because of this asshole" she said with as much force as she could probably muster at this point.

I gently tilted her head up to look at me "We will have this conversation later" I told her as I kissed her softly.

"Whatever" was her only reply as she fell asleep wrapped in my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elaina's POV

I woke up in Bobby's bed alone. I was still groggy and my memory was a little fuzzy. I remembered someone trying to grab me and Lester shooting. I remembered lying on the padded table in Bobby's office and needing to go to work.

Did I tell Carlos Manoso to suck it? Shit, that can't be good.

I was dressed in Bobby's shirt and boxers. I desperately wanted a hot shower. I got up slowly and headed to the bathroom. The apartment was empty and I wondered where Bobby was.

I took a long hot shower which helped me clear my head and return my senses. I wiped the condensation off the mirror and gasped when I saw my face. I had an incredibly large bruise on the side of my face.

I walked out to the living room in a towel and found female Rangeman workout clothes and a note from Bobby saying Ella had bought clothes in my size for my self defense lessons. There was even some RangeMan underwear which I thought was strange but I was just happy to have clean clothes.

I dressed and found my running shoes from earlier and laced them up. I found another note from Bobby on the door saying that one of the guys needed medical attention and to stay in the apartment. He would bring to my place later to get my things.

Get my things? Why the hell would I need to get my things?

I cracked open the door and saw that Cal who was clearly guarding the elevator.

Are you fucking kidding me? They're trying to keep me here? No way. That's NOT happening.

I paced in Bobby's apartment trying to come up with a plan. I saw his car keys. At least I can get back to my apartment.

I just have to get past Cal. That wasn't going to be easy. Cal was huge with a flaming skull tattoo on his shaven head. I was barely up to his chest. I doubt I could bully Cal, which is my tactic of choice.

Cal was right in front of the elevator and the door to the stairs. The elevator was too slow. I was going to have to take the stairs. How the hell could I get around Cal? I thought for a minute and then it dawned on me.

I ran to the closet and found exactly what I was looking for. Then I ran to the mirror and pulled my wet hair down and ran my fingers through it. I made sure that I tucked the hair behind my ear on the side of my face that had the bruise so the bruise showed prominently. I opened my eyes wide and stared and the lights so my eyes looked watery. I lowered my chin and hunched my shoulders. I looked scared, vulnerable and pathetic.

Perfect.

I shoved Bobby's keys in my pocket. I was only going to get one shot at this. I took a breath and opened the door. I walked towards Cal who took in my image. I saw his eyes stop at the bruise with flash with anger. All he saw was a small, scared, vulnerable woman.

My eyes were watering and I walked up to him and mumbled.

"I'm sorry honey. What was that?" Cal asked leaning down to hear me.

"I said, sorry about this" I said louder as I took the stun gun Bobby got me and shocked Cal who fell. I grabbed his key fob and flew down the stairs at RangeMan.

Thank god I work out or I would have had a problem sprinting down the stairs. I got to the bottom and removed Bobby's keys while running and burst through the door. I clicked the button and heard the beep to my right.

"What the hell are you doing!" I heard Woody shout at me as he started running toward me.

I refused to look at him as I continued to sprint to the car. I threw open the door and hit the garage door opener.

I fumbled for a second putting the keys into the ignition and started Bobby's car. I was about to throw it into drive when the door flew open and I was hauled out of the car by a pair of strong hands.

I should have worn my fucking seat belt.I was in Carlos Manoso's arms flailing around.

"I don't even know what to say right now" he said with a head shake. He held me off the floor so there was nothing I could do but squirm.

Lester came into my line of sight and Carlos passed me off to him easily. Carlos then shut off and locked the car. Lester threw me over his shoulder and I went to kick him.

He gave me a sharp slap in my ass which made me cry out. "Thumbelina, I swear if you kick me I will chain you to a goddamn radiator Black Snake Moan style."

"Fine! Then just put me down!" I snapped.

That got me another sharp slap in the ass and a firm "No!" from Lester.

I looked up and saw Carlos following us with an amused look on his face. I just glared at him.

Lester's POV

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ELAINA MERRITT?

That chick is a goddamn lunatic. I swear the guys in the place must have a death wish considering the type of women they date. First it was Stephanie, then Lula and now Elaina.

I must be the only sane one here. You go to their place for a night and then get the fuck out before they wake up. Never leave your address or number. Ever.

I carried Elaina easily over my shoulder as Ranger and I rode elevator to 5 so we could take a look on the monitors to see how Elaina got passed Cal.

"Run it into the conference room and call Bobby" Ranger ordered Hal.

I put Elaina down gently into a conference chair and then handcuffed her to the chair. I wasn't going to trust this chick.

She glared at me.

Bobby came in the room with Tank and took in the scene. "What the hell is going on?" he asked looking at Elaina handcuffed to chair.

"Why don't we watch" Ranger suggested and pressed play so the screen flashed to the hallway of the apartments on 4.

Cal was guarding the elevator and stairs like he was supposed to.

Bobby's door opened and Elaina came out. She looked so small and scared. She looked downright fragile.

She said something to Cal while looking down at the floor causing Cal to lean down so he could probably hear her better. She then whipped out a stun gun and shocked Cal in the shoulder then stole his key fob and sprinted out the door.

"You're the fucking devil!" I cackled.

I can't believe she fucking played Cal. That may have been the best thing I've ever seen. I can't tell whether I like this woman or believe she's completely fucking nuts.

Bobby shot me a dirty look.

Elaina smirked at me. She has no problem being called the devil.

"Very clever" Ranger acknowledged.

"Not clever enough" Elaina said as she raised the hand handcuffed to her chair.

"Elaina, you are one of us now. We protect our own. You were almost kidnapped today. Therefore, you will be staying with us until this mess is over and you will have a body guard every time you leave here until we figure out what happened today. This may or may not have to do with the pictures" Ranger said.

"I don't want to be one of you. I will talk to Morelli and give the police all the information I have. I will carry mace and the stun gun Bobby got me and I will be careful but I'm sure as hell not staying here and I will not have a bodyguard." Elaina said firmly.

"You're Bobby's woman. Therefore, you're one of us and it's not up for discussion" Ranger said just as firmly.

Elaina's eyes flashed. "Fine. Bobby, we're done. I will have my assistant drop off the things you left at my place later this week. Now uncuff me" she said turning to face me.

I looked over at Bobby who had a slight smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. "Can I have a moment with my now ex-girlfriend?" Bobby asked suppressing his smile.

"Your funeral" I said handing him the key to the handcuffs.

Ranger, Tank and I stood outside the conference room talking. "She's batshit crazy" I said.

"You said the same thing about Stephanie and now she's one of your closest friends" Tank pointed out.

"Well, that doesn't mean I think Steph's any less crazy" I pointed out.

Ranger shot me a warning look. No one can say shit about Steph around him. "Elaina's not crazy, she's stubborn. Like Stephanie" Ranger said.

"Why do you like Bobby's woman so much? I really don't get it" I asked Ranger.

"Because she's exactly the type of woman I want Julie to grow up to be" Ranger said referring to his thirteen year old daughter.

"You want Julie to be an ice bitch from hell?" I asked incredulously.

"I want Julie to be a strong , successful woman who doesn't take shit from anyone but also goes out of the way to help the less fortunate. Both Julie and Elaina have a huge heart, they just don't wear it on their sleeves the way Stephanie does" Ranger said.

We then heard Elaina yelling something at Bobby inside the conference room.

"Well I think she just threatened to burn this place to the fucking ground because Bobby won't let her go to the office. You sure about that heart thing?" I asked.

Bobby stuck his head out "Ummm I think I got it from here. Thanks guys."

Tank let out a laugh and Ranger just grinned.

All these bastards have lost their fucking minds.

Steph's POV

Ranger came up to seven holding a DVD grinning from ear to ear. "What's that?" I asked him.

"You need to see this" he said.

I walked over to the island and sat next to Ranger and he played the DVD on the laptop of Elaina stunning Cal. The video then switched to Elaina sprinting down the stairs. It switched again to the garage and Elaina bursting through the door and sprinting to Bobby's car. I watched as Ranger yanked her out of the car with my lips pursed to keep from laughing.

I've been there. I watched Lester throw Elaina over his should like she was a rag doll and slap her ass. I let out a cackle.

"Bobby would kick his ass if he saw that" I pointed out.

"Well the reason he did that was because she tried to kick him" Ranger smirked. I couldn't help but giggle. I really liked Elaina.

"Why did she storm out of here yesterday? I heard Tank say something about Bobby and Elaina fighting" I asked Ranger.

Ranger shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"Babe" was my only answer.

"Carlos, what the hell happened?" I asked.

Ranger then filled me in on the fateful meeting and the pictures. I couldn't believe what assholes they were to confront her in such a way.

"You would never treat me that way! How could you do that to her?" I asked.

"She's not you, Babe" Ranger said.

"Not to you, but to Bobby she is" I pointed out.

"Yeah, I think she is. I think he loves her" he said.

"Did she storm out because you guys questioned her on the pictures?" I asked. Ranger sighed. Ranger NEVER sighed.

"What happened?" I asked. I felt a knot forming in my stomach.

"She explained each picture and how they were either old pictures, friends, clients and one was even her brother" he started explaining.

"She made the point that she doesn't make assumptions about you and Bobby having a sexual past or being inappropriate just because you're a female and your friends" he said quietly.

I felt myself go pale "He never told her?"

Ranger shook his head.

"Holy shit! So he sits her down and throws pictures that were taken by a _stalker_ in her face and asks her to explain what she's doing with men in them and then she finds out he's been keeping shit from her? No wonder she was pissed!" I shrieked.

"Do you think she's upset with me?" I asked nervously.

I really liked Elaina and thought we were forming a friendship. I didn't want to be uncomfortable around her and I didn't want to lose Bobby as a friend. I was contemplating a female version of going "to the mats" like what the guys do.

"You weren't mentioned. Her anger seemed to be directed at Bobby and maybe some at Tank, Lester and me" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Have you apologized?" I asked.

"No, I need too. We all need too. What we did was wrong. We all realized that when she threw it back in our faces. She's a tough woman and has time and again earned our respect. I think even if she wasn't Bobby's woman I would still want to support her foundation" he said.

"She reminds you of Julie doesn't she?" I said smiling.

I started thinking about how similar Elaina and Julie were when I realized how similar Elaina and Ranger were.

"Yes, she does" he said quietly.

"She reminds you of Julie because you and Julie are so similar. Have you not noticed how similar you and Elaina are?" I asked.

"I noticed we handle ourselves professionally in a similar way" he acknowledged.

"How about how much each of help those who can't defend themselves?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows "Julie is the one with the big heart" he said.

"Where do you think she gets if from? Her mom is amazing but the way Julie is constantly standing up for people, that's all you" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him. He kissed me softly and then slightly more passionately.

"Before we take this any further, I need you to promise me one thing" I said.

Ranger raised his eyebrows.

"If we ever decide to have children and we can't get pregnant, we can never use Elaina's eggs. You two are both amazing people but your offspring would be terrifying."

Ranger threw his head back and let a loud laugh. "Babe, I couldn't agree more. Elaina and I are so lucky to have you and Bobby to balance us out."

With that Ranger kissed me passionately.

"Now let me prove to you how lucky I feel to have you" he mumbled as he wrapped my legs around him and carried me to the bedroom.

I was certainly feeling like the lucky one.

Bobby's POV

Elaina was not thrilled at being on lockdown and having a constant bodyguard.

I tried arguing with her, pleading with her and guilting her but she still resisted. I needed to try a new tactic.

I needed to find a compromise.

I told the guys I had it and then locked the conference door and used my key fob to turn off the cameras.

I pulled her chair to me and her knees were in between mine. "Elaina, I need you to be safe. I promise that everyone here will be doing everything they can to find out who attacked you. I will personally accompany you to the hospital to visit patients. We will get your laptop and set you up here to work. I need you to trust me" I said.

She gave me a hard look. I slowly reached down and uncuffed her hand.

"Please," I asked.

She let out a breath and then nodded.

She raised her eyes to meet mine. Our eyes locked for a minute neither one of us saying anything. I could feel my heart beating. I was staring at her lips.

I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. I thought she was going to resist but instead she pulled me closer kissing me back just as fiercely. I moaned as I felt her tongue. I was on fire for her.

I grabbed her roughly and sat her on the table. I slipped my hand into the leg of her short workout shorts and into her underwear feeling her. She gasped and arched her back. I continued using my fingers to pleasure her while I began kissing her neck. Sucking and nipping her skin as she clung to me while I brought her to the edge.

She dug her nails into me while I gave her the release she needed. When she threw her head back I kissed her hard on the mouth to muffle her sound and she finished.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright as they met mine. I started kissing her softly and she was stroking my back and I held her close. Her hands traveled down my stomach and undid my belt and pants. My pants fell and I ripped off her tiny shorts and underwear.

A low growl escaped from the back of my throat as we came together. My last coherent thought was how much I loved the pill.

After we both finished we clung to each other, our breathing ragged. "Does this mean you'll stay with me?" I whispered.

"It means I'll think about it. Although, I think this means we're back together" she whispered back with a smile.

"Well, that makes me feel better. I was worried you were only using me for one thing" I replied.

"We should probably get out of here before everyone gets ideas" she said.

I handed her underwear and shorts and she slipped them on and then stood up. Her eyes glazed over and she leaned for the table to steady herself.

"Shit" I said grabbing her and pulling her into my lap. "Are you okay? We shouldn't have done that. You've been to hell and back today."

"I'm okay. I just got a little dizzy" she said.

I gently took her face in my hands and kissed her forehead and said "Elaina Merritt, I am madly in love with you and I desperately need you to allow me to take care of you properly. Please."

"Why didn't you just say that before?" she asked.

"Because I am a fucking idiot" I explained. She gave me a smile and then rested her forehead against my chest.

"Alright Baby, let's go home" I said picking her up.

"Why can't I walk?" she complained.

"Because you almost passed out standing up" I gave her a firm look.

I carried Elaina back to my apartment and placed her on the couch with some water and orders for her to let me know if she needs to get up. I threatened not to take her to pick up her things tomorrow if she didn't listen to me.

I made her dinner and then held her in my arms on the couch until she fell asleep. I was going to find the man who hurt her and tried to take her away from me and when I did I would take my time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elaina's POV

I woke up in Bobby's arms. Despite everything that's happened I've never felt safer. I snuggled closer and I felt him stir.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered as he kissed my head and held me tighter. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I think I'm okay" I said. "Although, I haven't stood up yet" I pointed out.

He rolled me over so he was above me and I was pinned underneath. He smoothed my hair off my face and looked carefully and deeply into my eyes then slowly stroked my face where I was hit. I winced slightly. "How sore is it?" he asked.

"It's fine as long as I don't move my face."

He sighed and kissed me gently.

"I'd like to go running before we head to my apartment. Do you think that's okay?" I asked.

Bobby gave me a startled look.

"Just to be clear: I'm not asking my boyfriend permission. I'm asking the medic if I'm able to go running" I clarified.

"Let's get you on your feet and see how you feel. If you're okay then I'll let you do the treadmill next to me. I don't want you running outside just in case you start getting dizzy" he said.

"That's reasonable" I said.

Look at us communicating and compromising like the mature adults we are.

I wonder how long it will last?

Bobby carefully helped me sit up and then helped me to my feet.

"I feel fine," I said.

"Alright go wash up and change and we'll go running. Just don't lock the bathroom door" he warned.

We washed up, got dressed and headed down to the gym. To my surprise all the guys kept stopping me to ask how I was doing.

"Thumbelina, you're looking slightly less angry today" Lester greeted me. I gave him a half smile which made my face hurt.

Tank and Ranger started approached me "Elaina, may we speak to you for a minute?" Tank asked.

Shit. Is this about me stunning Cal? Or telling Ranger to suck it? I wouldn't let my face betray any emotion.

"We understand that Lester talked with you at your apartment and apologized for our behavior at that meeting" Tank began.

I nodded.

"We feel we also owe you an apology. The way you were questioned was inappropriate and unprofessional. I'm sorry." Tank said.

"You have done nothing but earn all the trust and respect of the men here and you did not deserve such treatment. I'm sorry" Ranger agreed.

I kept my face neutral with my arms folded while they talked. After they were done I broke into a grin "So you're not pissed that I stunned Cal and tried to break out? I thought I'd at least get taken to the mats for telling Carlos to suck it" I said completely surprised.

Tank roared with laughter and Ranger broke into a rare full smile. It was a dazzling sight to see.

Tank opened his arms and I stepped into them. I felt like a small child. Tank hugged and kissed me. I turned towards Ranger who also gently took me into his arms and gave me a hug and kissed me gently on my bruised face.

I suddenly felt shy having these two huge gorgeous men show me affection. I don't get hugged a lot besides by patients and close friends. It was…nice.

I turned and saw Bobby smile at me and then I felt it. I felt hot tears start streaming down my face.

He walked over to me and pulled me into him, holding me tight and rubbing my back. I composed myself by inhaling his sent and breathing deeply. I pulled away and realized not only was it Bobby but Tank, Ranger, Lester, Ram, Vince and Cal were all looking at me with concern in their eyes.

"Oh shit!" I said turning to hide my face on Bobby's chest again. He gently put his arms around me.

"Thumbelina, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You've been through some insane shit in the past few days and we were honestly a little concerned that you weren't showing any emotion. If anything the only person who should be embarrassed is Cal for letting you kick his ass" said Lester as he pulled me to him, and lifted me off my feet to give me a hug.

"Cal, I am so sorry!" I said earnestly as Les set me down.

He let out a bark of laughter then said "It's cool. Not many people could get past me. I thought working with Steph prepared me for anything. You taught me that I can't let a pretty woman with scared eyes let me drop my guard." Cal said as he hugged me.

"You're one tough bitch" agreed Ram as he slung his arm around me.

"Thank you" I said smiling.

"Alright, enough of you all feeling up my woman. We're going running" Bobby said pulling me away from Ram and taking me to the treadmills.

Steph's POV

I was nervously carrying a soy chai latte to Bobby's apartment. I really wanted to talk to Elaina. I was also terrified to talk to Elaina. How do people approach these kinds of subjects casually? Is it like "Hey! I brought you coffee. Oh and I used to sleep with boyfriend."

I really liked Elaina and I was scared that she wouldn't approve of Bobby spending time with me anymore. I nervously knocked on the door and Bobby answered.

"Hi. Is Elaina here? I was hoping I could talk to her. Alone" I said giving Bobby a meaningful look.

Bobby stepped outside the door almost shutting it behind him."Elaina and I are in a good place right now. If I come back and she breaks up with me again I will make you go on one of Elaina's stupid juice fasts for a month. Do you understand?" he warned in a loud whisper.

"Yes sir" I agreed.

Bobby let me in then told he was going up to five for an hour to check on things.

I walked into the apartment and heard Elaina on the phone "Well Michael I will tell you how it's going to work. You will give me everything I asked for and I won't take your ass to court and therefore you can keep your job and your new twenty-two year old girlfriend. Of course I know about her. I have my ways. Now tell me Michael, if you lose your lucrative job do you think she'll stay? Do you really believe that this girl, who was a teenage four years ago, is with you for love…and do you care? Yes I am a fucking bitch but that does not change the fact that I have your testicles in the palm of my hand. Do you we have an agreement? Wonderful. Pleasure doing business with you." She hung up her blackberry and raised her eyebrows when she saw me.

"Stephanie. What's going on? Where's Bobby?" she asked.

I have to admit after hearing her conversation on the phone my anxiety went up a few notches.

"Bobby had some business to see to on five and I thought we could hang out. I got you a coffee. Soy chai right?" I asked nervously as I handed her the cup.

"Thank you. That was really nice of you" she said. I knew she could tell that I was here for a reason.

I sighed "I'm really sorry I never told you about Bobby and me. It was one night before he met you. We ended before it even started because Bobby knew I wasn't over Carlos."

"It wasn't your place" she said simply. "I would have been upset if I found out from you and not Bobby. As far as I'm concerned it was his fault completely and I think we're past it" she said evenly.

This woman wasn't normal.

"If I ever suspected something was going on between the two of you, I would have ripped out your hair and castrated Bobby. I trust him and you." she said giving me a wry smile.

I smiled back "Fair enough." Oddly enough her threatening me made me feel better.

"So how's everything going between you and Bobby? I've never seen him behave like this with a woman before" I said.

"He's amazing. I just…I'm not used to being ordered around and we're struggling with the communication thing a little bit" she admitted.

"They're all like that. It's the years in the military. These guys are used to taking and giving orders. In their line of work and how this place is run it's the same. They are not used to discussions. I think it's hard for them to turn it off" I explained.

"How do you and Carlos do it?" she asked.

"We're a work in progress but we both love and respect each other. When I feel like he's starting to give orders instead of having a conversation I call him out on it. I used to just exert my authority by just doing the opposite of what he commanded and that also became problematic. You just have to be open and honest" I said.

"We've been better about that since our argument" she said with a small smile.

"I think between the fight and then you being hurt, it really scared that shit out of him. I know he can't bear the thought of losing you. He's crazy about you and I think he really loves you" I said.

She nodded slowly "He told me that he loves me."

"Have you said it back?" I asked.

She shook her head. I felt my stomach drop. Poor Bobby, I really don't want to see him get hurt.

"I do though" she said quietly. I felt my mouth pull into a smile.

"I just don't know how to say it. He just says it so easily" she sighed.

"Don't push yourself if you're not ready, Bobby is not going anywhere. But know there is no perfect time. He'll be thrilled to hear it whenever you say it" I said.

She stood up and hugged me it was unexpected but nice.

"I don't usually hug people or talk about personal things with anyone but friends I've known for years, so this is a little new for me" she admitted.

"I appreciate you opening up to me" I smiled. She nodded. I hear the apartment door open and shut. Bobby walked around the corner looking at us wearily.

"I'm going to go" I said.

"Thank you for the coffee" Elaina called after me.

"Anytime!" I said as I gave Bobby a reassuring grin.

Elaina's POV

After Steph left Bobby was looking at me tentatively. I really suck at emotional stuff. I was glad that Steph and I talked and I really wanted to tell Bobby how I felt it was just harder than I realized to get the words out.

I took a breath and forced my eyes to meet his "Bobby?...I love you."

He completely froze for about 30 seconds and I could feel myself start to panic.

His face then broke into a big smile and his eyes closed as he said "Thank god."

He then walked toward me quickly so he was standing right in front of me and slowly took my face in his hands then kissed me softly and then deeply.

I sighed when he broke the kiss "You said it while you were on the sedative but I wasn't sure if it was you or the drugs talking. You weren't even sure if it was you or the drugs talking" he said with a laugh.

I smiled shyly. "I'm sure it's me now" I said.

I usually let Bobby take the lead in our sex lives. I'm a ball buster and have such a domineering personality at work I like to be a little more submissive behind closed doors but not this time.

I pushed him on the couch and removed my dress so I was just in a bra, panties and heels. He sucked in a breath as his eyes darkened. I loved the way he was looking at me.

I climbed on top of him kissing him passionately slipping my tongue into his mouth. He moaned in appreciation and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. I leaned back and began unbuckling his pants. "Why don't you just let me take it from here," I whispered.

I watched as Bobby's eyes darkened more and he sucked in a breath as I took charge.

Bobby's POV

Holy fuck. I love my girlfriend. Shit that was hot.

Elaina usually lets me take the lead but I'm certainly not complaining the way she just took me on the couch. God she was so sexy when she was in control like that.

It turned me on enough that minutes after we both finished I took her again on the living room floor. We were now a sweaty naked mess of tangled limbs lying on my floor.

She had her head resting on my shoulder "We have to leave for the hospital soon. Why don't we get in the shower?" she suggested.

I rolled her over so I was on top "Yes boss" I said kissing her forehead as I climbed off of her and helped her up. In the shower I was unable to keep my hands to myself and we may have stayed in there till the water turned cold.

I can't help it. Elaina's sexy as hell and now that I know she loves me…somehow that just increased my desire.

I dressed quickly and told Elaina I needed to run up to five and check on things. She told me to be back within an hour so we wouldn't be late for her appointment.

I headed up to seven and knocked on Ranger's door. Stephanie opened the door and I immediately grabbed her picking her off her feet her twirling her around. I set her down and gave her a big kiss on the forehead.

"So I take it I won't be doing a juice fast for a month?" she asked with a grin. Ranger stood behind her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what the hell you said to her but as soon as I came back she told me she loved me and then showed me how much she did…twice and then once in the shower" I said grinning.

Here I am thirty-one years old and I'm grinning like a twelve year old who just saw breasts for the first time.

"I'm very happy for both of you!" she exclaimed.

Ranger came up and slapped me on the back and gave me a grin and said "Happy for you man."

"Thanks I have to take her to the hospital for an appointment. Do me a favor and don't mention how she showed me…I probably shouldn't have said that" I said rubbing my neck.

"Don't worry about it. Morelli wants to talk to Elaina and Lester. Take Lester with you to the hospital and I'll have Morelli meet you there" Ranger said.

"Thanks" I said as I went to get Lester and Elaina to head to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital Elaina led us into a room with set up with several recliners, televisions and plenty of other chairs. A nurse was helping a patient up and into a wheel chair and an orderly rolled him out.

"Elaina" she greeted.

"Hi Stacey. Have they checked in yet?" she asked.

"Yep, they should be in here any minute" she replied.

In walked a mother and daughter. The daughter couldn't be more then sixteen. She was pale and thin with long blonde hair. Her mother looked exhausted.

"Lainia!" the girl exclaimed and came to hug Elaina.

"Carol, I've got it. I know you have errands to run and Casey and I need to catch up. I'll stay with her" Elaina said addressing the mother.

The mother was eyeing the bruise on Elaina's face and then Lester and myself.

"What happened to your face? Did someone hit you? My dad said that your mouth would eventually get you in trouble" the girl, Casey asked Elaina.

"Truer words have never been spoken" Elaina muttered as she gave Casey a small smile.

I tensed. I hated that people thought that this amazing woman had bad things coming to her.

"I was in a small accident. These two guys are friends of mine" she explained.

Carol kissed Casey goodbye and told Elaina she's be back in two hours.

"Tell Ted he's an ass" Elaina called over her shoulder.

"I will!" promised Carol.

The nurse came in and set Casey up in the chair and hooked her to an IV.

Lester and I just sat their quietly not saying anything. We watched as Elaina started pulling different colored nail polishes out of her purse.

"What are we thinking today?" she asked Casey.

"I want the bright red one" said picking up the bottle.

Elaina began painting and asking Casey about school. Casey began eyeing Lester and I.

"Do they not talk?" she asked Elaina.

"They do. I think you're scaring them" Elaina said as she shot Lester and me a look.

"I'm Bobby and this is my friend Lester" I said to Casey.

Lester gave Casey a smile. She grinned in return.

Elaina finished her nails and asked "Where's Alice and what are we thinking today?"

"In my bag and I brought the curling iron" Casey replied.

Elaina pulled out a foam head and set it on a small table. She then took out a curling iron and plugged it into the wall.

"Handkerchief or natural?" Elaina asked.

"Natural. My head needs to breath" Cased said.

Elaina walked over and gently took Casey's hair and removed it from her head. Lester and I both tensed. Casey was completely bald and clearly receiving chemo therapy. Both Lester and I knew she was ill and cancer made sense and the fact she was wearing a wig wasn't that surprising, but seeing her looking so small, fragile and young really hit me. It was just so unfair.

"Do you think my hair will grow back?" Casey asked Elaina. Elaina placed the wig on the foam and began curling it.

"It will once you're done with the treatments. Your hair might grow back curlier" Elaina said.

"I've never had curly hair. I won't know how to do it" Casey said.

"I have a friend with beautiful curly hair and I will have her show you. I promise" Elaina said with a smile. Casey seemed to relax at that thought.

"Did you read the third book yet?" Casey asked.

"Yes" Elaina said with an eye roll. "It was just as terrible as the first two" she said.

"What book?" asked Lester.

"The Twilight books" Casey said with a smirk. "I told Laina that it was the most romantic set of books about true love and told her she _had_ to read them."

Lester and I looked at Elaina.

"I told her I would so I am" Elaina said firmly.

"What did you think?" Casey asked earnestly.

Elaina sighed "I think the relationship is way too possessive. I think that when she was depressed for months on end that her high school boyfriend of a few months dumped her father should have slapped her ass into therapy. I didn't find it romantic. The only thing they seemed to like about each other was how 'pretty' they both were. I never felt like he respected her."

"Respect has to be earned" Casey argued.

"No! Respect should be given freely until someone does something that causes you to lose it for them" Elaina countered. "Trust should be earned. Bella seems weak. You would never let someone treat you that way" Elaina states firmly.

"What could she of done? He's a vampire for Christ sakes!" said Casey.

"People will treat you how you let them. Remember that," Elaina stated looking Casey in the eye.

"Yeah, okay" Casey grumbled.

"If I ever hear that you're dating a boy that's not being respectful to you, I will have to kick their ass" Elaina told Casey.

That made Casey smile "You can't kick anyone's ass you're too little!" she said with a laugh.

"Yes, but Bobby over there is my boyfriend and Les is his best friend. I bet they would back me up" she smiled as she placed the curled wig back on Casey's head and held up a mirror that Casey had in her bad.

"What do you think, pretty girl?" Elaina asked.

"Is Bobby really your boyfriend?" Casey asked.

"I meant about your hair, but yes Bobby is really my boyfriend" Elaina smiled.

"You better treat her right, or I'll come kick your ass!" Casey said giving me a good stare.

I put my hands up defensively "I have every honorable intention towards Elaina" I said giving Casey my best smile.

"So are you guys are getting married?" Casey asked innocently.

"Casey!" Elaina exclaimed.

"I'm sure we will eventually" I said evenly.

Elaina's eyes widened and she blushed. I noted that she seemed pleased at the thought of us marrying…eventually.

"We're still new but we're very happy and Bobby's is very good to me. He is very respectful" Elaina said.

They chatted for a bit longer and Elaina turned on reruns of Top Chef for them to watch. Casey asked for a ginger ale and Elaina said she would be right back and walked out of the room.

We started asking Casey questions about Top Chef and it was a few minutes when I realized Elaina wasn't back as I went to stand and Lester told me he got it.

"So who's your favorite chef?" I asked Casey.

Elaina's POV

I really enjoyed the time I spent with patients. It always reminded me that all the begging for money from donors, the hardball with insurance companies, the stress, the sleepless nights, it was all completely worth it.

I really liked hanging out with Casey. Her mother Carol was great but really high strung and she was very overprotective of Casey because of her cancer. Casey's father Ted was not helpful. He wasn't dealing with his little girl's cancer well and has become distant to both Carol and Casey.

Casey sometimes just wanted a break and to be the fifteen year old girly girl that she was. I started offering to do her nails and style her wig. She really liked that and she always wanted to talk about something other than her cancer. She said at home that's all that seemed to be discussed.

I walked into the little kitchen where I knew they kept the sodas. I heard the door open behind me and I turned to see Dr. James Slater standing there.

"Slater" I nodded my acknowledgement.

"Elaina" he said in a startled voice as he took in the bruise on my face. He rushed to me cornering me with my back towards the wall.

He raised his hand gently and touched the bruise. "Did he do this to you?" he asked in a low voice.

"No, James he did not. It was an accident" I said.

I'm not planning on telling anyone besides those that need to know about the kidnapping attempt.

Slater moved closer pinning me to the wall arms on both sides of me.

"I have to get back" I said evenly.

He was searching my eyes looking for something "He did do this to you. I never thought you'd be the type to cover something like this up" he said as leaned closer.

I tried to control my breathing.

"Unless you liked it. Is that it? Is that why you can't see yourself with me? Because you like the man your with to get rough" Slater asked in a loud whisper his face getting dangerously close to mine.

I refused to flinch. "Get away from me and stay away from me. I want nothing to do with you" I said coldly.

He gripped my arms and pulled me away and then shoved me back against the wall forcing his knee in between my legs. I breathed in sharply. I was terrified.

"I can give you exactly what you need" he said roughly as his mouth crashed onto mine. I tried shoving him away and raising me knew but he had me pinned. I struggled against him harder when I felt his hand slide up my thigh underneath my skirt.

No, no, no. Please god. I felt tears start to fill my eyes as I tried in vain to push him off of me.

I wanted to be sick. I tried to scream but his mouth stifled my sound.

The next thing I knew Slater was ripped off me and Lester threw him against the opposite wall.

"If you come near her again you better pray to god that I'm the one that finds you because I won't waste time. I will simply put a bullet in the back of your head. If her boyfriend finds you I can promise he won't be as gentle" Lester said as he held Slater up against the wall.

He let him go and Slater ran out of the room.

He turned to look at me and walked over to me slowly and gently touched my bruised face "Are you okay?" he asked earnestly looking deep in my eyes.

I felt my eyes watering and I quickly blinked my tears away. I know my hands were shaking.

I straightened my skirt and smoothed my hair "I'm fine. Thank you" I said in a steady voice.

Lester looked at me dubiously "Elaina you were almost raped. I think you need to report this to the police and have him arrested" he stated.

"I don't want Bobby to know. He might hurt Slater and Slater's the type to press charges" I said.

"We will be telling Bobby. I can't keep this from him but we will do it together and I will make sure he doesn't go after him. You need to think about at least getting a restraining order" he said seriously.

I just closed my eyes slowly. I'm more trouble than I'm worth. Bobby is going to run and I can't blame him.

"Fuck" I heard Lester say as I felt him take me into his arms and hold me tightly to his chest while stroking my hair. He was whispering in Spanish. I don't have a clue what he what saying but I felt safe for the moment and I guess that's what I needed. I found myself holding him tight.

I broke our hug and took a few deep breaths to compose myself. I didn't want Casey or Bobby suspecting anything.

I grabbed a ginger ale and brought it back to Casey who I was pleased to see was chatting Bobby's ear off regarding Top Chef. I couldn't help but smile.

"Is everything okay?" he asked looking at me carefully.

"Of course, I just got caught by a nurse asking me questions about another one of our patients" I said with smile.

He nodded and shot Lester a look. Lester seemed to betray nothing but Bobby's face darkened. How the hell did they do that?

Carol came to pick Casey up and while I was gathering my things Detective Morelli walked in.

I turned to look at him. His face hardened when he saw my face and the bruise.

"Shit Elaina!" he rushed to me and gently touched my face. This must be a tough guy way of showing affection or something. I don't remember the last time my face has been touched this much.

He sighed and kissed me forehead.

"Tell me what happened" he said.

I felt so tired.

I went through everything that I could remember and then Lester sat down with Morelli and went through everything he remembered. Morelli took a lot of notes given the fact that Lester and I barely had any useful information.

"Glad to see you're taking care of her" Morelli said as he held out his hand to Bobby. I suppressed an eye roll as they shook hands.

I thought about asking Morelli about a restraining order but I wanted to make sure Bobby knew first and that Lester had him calm.

Morelli left and I turned to Bobby "Do you guys all know Morelli from being bounty hunters?" I asked.

"Yeah and he's Steph's ex-boyfriend" Bobby answered.

I felt like I got the wind knocked out of me "Stephanie Plum?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Bobby asked me looking concerned.

"Joe Morelli is the connection" I said quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elaina's POV

"What was that?" Bobby asked me.

"Nothing. I'm done here for today. Did you want to head back?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

I needed to think. I didn't realize that Steph was Joe's ex. When I thought about the pictures I couldn't possibly imagine what Amber, Steph and I had in common. None of us looked anything alike so it was clearly not physical.

Amber and Steph grew up in the Burg and had similar ties to the community. Amber and I worked with the sick and knew each other through the hospital. Steph and I were currently dating men who were partners in the same company but I never was able to figure out what the three of us had in common.

That picture of me and Joe kissing kept resurfacing in my thoughts. It was taken so long ago. None of the other pictures of me were anything more than a few weeks old. I wanted to find out about the other pictures taken of the other women.

I'm not sure if I wanted to talk to Joe about this. What happens if he's involved? What happens if Amber is involved? A large part of me could never imagine either of them doing something like this. The problem was I couldn't imagine anyone doing something like this.

Then there was the kidnapping attempt. I originally thought it had to be connected, but maybe it wasn't? My kidnapper was definitely a man and there was at least one more of them driving the van.

I needed someone to bounce all my ideas off of. I needed Greg. I couldn't use Greg, I didn't want him involved. I thought about Bobby and then I thought about how Les was going to make me tell him about Slater. I was already nervous about that and I'm scared he was going to over react.

I didn't want to place more shit on him before I at least figured out what all this meant and I wanted him to be in a clear calm head space. Bobby doesn't seem like one to lose his temper but I've seen him react to when someone calls me a name and even places an unwanted hand on me. This was going to go poorly and I also needed a plan to handle Slater before talking to Bobby.

My thoughts were spinning fast and I realized there was only one person who I thought would be able to help me figure some of this stuff out, keep their reactions in check, have access to the information I needed and also keep things from Bobby until I was ready.

Bobby pulled into RangeMan and looked at me "Are you okay? You've been very quiet on the ride back" he asked.

"I'm fine I think seeing Casey and Carol today was a little overwhelming" I said giving him a small smile.

Who uses a cancer patient as a way to lie to their boyfriend? Maybe I was the devil.

"Why don't you go up and lie down and I'll run to the store to pick some stuff up for dinner and a bottle of wine" he said smiling at me. "You could probably use a drink."

More than he even knows. This man was so perfect. I just hope he wouldn't look at me differently after he finds out about Slater. I didn't want him to hate me but I was planning to go behind his back.

I got out of the car and headed straight up to five and knocked the office door.

Ranger's POV

I was going through piles of paperwork when I heard a knock at my door. "Enter" I barked. To my surprise it wasn't Tank or Steph but Elaina who walked in.

"Elaina, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you about some things but I also need your assurance it won't go past this room till I'm ready" Elaina said.

I searched her face to see if I could see any signs of fear or agitation. If she was afraid or agitated she hid it well, I could perceive nothing. She looked cold and indifferent. I guess this was her version of what Steph always referred to as a "blank face."

I nodded.

"Thank you" she said as she took a seat. "I need to discuss the pictures with you and I want to know if you have access to Amber's?"

I nodded again. I had Morelli make us copies so we could have accurate records and see if we could see something that the police were missing. So far nothing has come up.

"I've always believed that there has had to be a connection between Steph, Amber and I and it came to my attention today that Steph and Morelli used to be in a relationship."

I nodded again.

"I think Joe Morelli is the connection between the three of us" she said evenly.

"Joe and I have never dated but my thoughts keep coming back to that picture of us kissing. It was taken so long ago. I wanted to know if any of the other pictures of Amber or Steph were that old. The rest of my pictures were fairly recent" she pointed out.

"Are you planning on bringing this to Detective Morelli's attention?" I asked.

"Not yet. I'm not sure if he's involved and I'm wondering about Amber. I've known them both for awhile and it seems implausible but I still want to tread carefully just in case. I just need a little time to think" she said.

I knew I liked this woman. She was smart, astute and careful. Bobby better lock this one down.

"Does Bobby know?" I asked.

"Not yet, I have something else I need to share with him first" she actually looked uncomfortable.

I raised my eyebrows in response. She took a breath then filled me in on what happened with Slater.

I felt my own anger rising. I would love to get that guy alone in a room for an hour. I would break every bone in his fucking body.

"Lester told me that I had to tell Bobby or he would" she said.

"He has to know" I agreed.

"I'm scared he'll do something out of anger that can't be taken back" she said carefully.

Damn right. I know Bobby and Slater would disappear, his body never to be found. I know that this would end things with Elaina. She wasn't stupid and would never play the denial game. She would end it and cut him out of her life.

I thought about just taking care of it myself and that way Bobby would have no part of it but I have a feeling Elaina would know and still take it out on Bobby.

"I think I have a plan for Slater. I just need your help to make sure Bobby adheres to what I want. I was the one attacked. I have the right to make this decision" she said forcefully. "I will need your support."

If it had been Stephanie I would have killed Slater. I killed Abruzzi for her and she knows it even though it's not discussed. Steph is more comfortable in the legally gray area then Elaina.

Guess that's what Bobby gets for dating a fucking lawyer. Its laws over morality.

She told me her conditions and I agreed reluctantly. This woman wasn't going to accept no as an answer.

Bobby's POV

I was unpacking groceries when Elaina, Lester, Tank and Ranger walked into my apartment.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Elaina took me by the hand and led to the living room and sat with me on the couch. Lester, Tank and Ranger stood with their arms crossed in front of us, blank faces in place.

"At the hospital today, when I went to get Casey a ginger ale I ran into Slater who got a little rough with me. Lester came in and threw him off me and threatened him" she said evenly and calmly.

I felt my blood boiling. "How rough?" I asked.

Elaina was hesitating. "If you don't tell him I will" warned Lester.

Elaina took a breath and squeezed my hand tightly "He thought that you hit me when he saw the bruise on my face. I told him it wasn't true and I was in an accident. He pinned me up against the wall and then made some ridiculous assumption that you did hit me and I must like it rough. He slammed me against the wall and kissed me. He had just put his hand up my skirt when Lester came in and pulled him off me. Nothing happened," she said not releasing her death grip on my hand.

"You call that nothing?" I said dangerously.

I turned it looked at Lester and he said "She was pinned against the wall with his knee between her legs. She was trying to fight him off and I wouldn't call what he was doing kissing. It was more like assault with his mouth. She tried to scream when his hand went up her skirt and that's when I grabbed him. She was telling the truth about it not going there."

I took my hand and gently brought it to Elaina's mouth and touched her lips. The bottom one was slightly swollen and when I pulled it down it was cut on the inside.

That fucker was a dead man.

"Get me Slater's address. We're taking care of this now" I said standing and going to retrieve my gun and silencer.

"No!" Elaina said blocking my way. "I'm the one who was attacked and I will be the one to handle this. I'm not helpless and I will not have any of you jeopardize your lives, careers or freedom" she said placing her hands on my chest.

I gently moved her out of the way but was stopped by Ranger who said "Hear her out."

I turned and looked at Elaina. She was so small and delicate looking but yet fiery and determined. I loved her more than anything in this world and it killed me to think that someone hurt her. I wanted her not only to feel safe but to be safe. As far as I was concerned Slater had to go.

"I've already made so phone calls and inquiries. I spoke with the Chief of Medicine, Leroy Jensen and explained to him my situation with Slater. He remembers the incident at the benefit and Ranger had the foresight to make sure the incident was properly documented. There have also been other rumors about him asking for my schedule and following me around. It's certainly enough for a restraining order. Also, Lester was witness to the attack this morning" she started.

"If one of their best surgeons was to have a restraining order and was accused of attempted rape that's not a good look for the hospital. Jensen agreed to have Slater transferred immediately to a hospital in Arizona and part of the agreement for me not filing for a restraining order and not pressing charges is he under goes mandatory therapy sessions twice a week. The Chief of Medicine in Arizona will be overseeing this to make sure that Slater complies. They're in desperate need of a surgeon of Slater's skill level and I have had a personal relationship with the Chief of Medicine in Arizona so I know that Slater will be complying" Elaina explained, pleading with me with her eyes.

"Slater desperately wants to be accepted in a certain part of society. He can't do that with a restraining order and an attempted rape charge and he knows it. I just received a call from Jensen and Slater has packed a suitcase and is already on the road to Arizona. The rest of his stuff is being shipped" she finished.

I felt rage taking over I grabbed a lamp and threw it against the wall.

Elaina jumped backing away from me eyes widening.

OH SHIT.

After everything that she has gone through she's jumpy as fuck and here I am losing control around her.

Ranger came up beside her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder looking to calm her. She closed her eyes for a minute then gave a small nod letting everyone know she was okay.

I walked slowly to her and gently placed me hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes and said "I'm sorry I lost my temper. I love you and I would never hurt you."

"I know" she said quietly.

"I was worried that you were going to be upset with me for handling this behind your back. I asked Ranger and Lester to agree to have Lester stay with me at my place for tonight if you need space" she said her face becoming cold and indifferent. I knew that was her way of protecting herself.

"Absolutely not!" I exclaimed.

"I wish you would have told me what happened sooner but I know why you didn't. If Slater is gone for good and is going to counseling like you say he is I'm going to trust in your judgment. Know that this is not easy for me" I said giving her a level look.

Elaina visibly relaxed. "I know" she said.

"What happens if he comes back?" I asked.

"I will immediately file the restraining order and press charges. He will not be given another chance" she said.

I rubbed the back of my neck "I don't like this. But we'll do it your way" I said.

Tank, Lester and Ranger decided it was time for them to leave. Each one of them gently touched Elaina on the shoulder before leaving. It meant a lot to me to see my men taking care of her and watching out for her. They've truly accepted her as one of us.

"I need to go to the gym right now" I told her.

My anger was overwhelming me and I needed to get out some of this aggression.

"I'll go running. Just let me change" she turned and headed to the bedroom.

We headed down to the gym wordlessly and Elaina went toward the treadmills and I started toward the mats and punch bags. Lester was waiting for me.

"Thought you may need a sparing partner" Lester said.

I nodded.

"Let's do this. I feel like I need to hit something too" he smiled.

Ranger's POV

I headed back to five to check on things. I sat down at the monitors and saw Bobby and Elaina heading to the gym. I switched the view so I could watch the gym and watched as Elaina cranked up the treadmill sprinting with her headphones on.

I was slightly concerned for her. The amount of stress that she was under was staggering. I may need to talk to Bobby about keeping a really close eye on her. She has a hell of a poker face but anyone would crack under this type of pressure.

I changed views and saw Bobby working out next to Les as the two of them beating the shit out of punching bags. He apparently also needed to work off some stress. I'm glad he had Les. Elaina wasn't telling her close circle of friends what's going on. She was doing this alone and that wasn't right.

I decided to pull out those pictures and notes she asked me to look at. I went into my office and opened a panel in the wall which hid my safe. I opened it and removed the folder with the pictures and the notes that each woman gave on the pictures.

I pulled out the pictures of Amber. She knew when all these pictures were taken and the oldest one was less than three months old. I knew that Stephanie's were the same. So Elaina's was the picture with Morelli was the only one almost a year old. Why was there such a gap?

Did that picture set something off in someone? Could it be Amber? She was with Morelli now why would she be pissed off at Elaina and Stephaine? Because they used to have a connection with Morelli? I agreed with Elaina neither Joe nor Amber completely made sense.

This may have to do with Joe's police work. He's pissed off countless people including some well connected people. Someone may be looking to get revenge on him by going after the women in his life that he has shown affection for.

I think it was time to bring Morelli in but I wanted to talk with Elaina first to confirm her suspicions about the pictures. Bobby will also need to be told, I better make sure Les works him out hard so he won't have the energy to lose it.

I don't know if Elaina can handle another blow right now. I need to make sure Bobby will be able to give her the support she needs. I'm feeling protective of her and I want to make sure she's ready to face what's next. Whatever that is.

I waited for Bobby and Elaina to finish working out and I noticed both their shirts soaked with sweat as they headed back to Bobby's apartment.

I gave them about 20 minutes and I knocked on the door. Bobby answered clearly just out of the shower. I heard the showering running "Is Elaina in the shower?" I asked.

"Yeah, she just got in so she may be a little while if you wanted to talk to her" he said.

"Right now I just want to talk to you" I answered.

He nodded and walked to the kitchen and pulled our two beers and handed me one.

I accepted and took a swig before speaking "You need to watch over your girl man. I know you're still pissed and I would be too but I'm also really worried that she's going to lose it. In the past few days she's been stalked, assaulted, almost kidnapped and almost raped. She's clearly not comfortable talking to her normal group of friends right now. She's really going to need you and she doesn't seem like the type to ask for help" I pointed out.

Bobby sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "Your right. She's keeps it so cool and plays it so close to the vest that I don't know what's really going on in her head. I need to get her to talk to me. I think she's nervous that I'll freak out so she just continues to swallow all this shit" he said.

I nodded my agreement.

"She came to me earlier today and told me about Slater and also told me something else she discovered that I think you should know. She believes, and I'm inclined to agree with her, that Morelli is the connection between Amber, Steph and Elaina. Elaina's picture with Joe was taken almost a year ago. All other pictures were taken in the past three months. I think it may be someone who Morelli may have crossed in his police work." I explained.

Bobby's face hardened and he nodded.

"I'm going to have Morelli and Amber come in tomorrow and we're all going to sit down for a meeting. Tonight, just take care of Elaina. She needs you right now whether she will admit it or not" I said.

Bobby and I shook hands and I let myself out to go and explain what Elaina and my suspicions were about this fucking stalker to Stephanie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bobby's POV

I thought about what Ranger said. Elaina's been pushed to the brink and for the life of me I don't know how she's holding on. I decided that Ranger was right and I needed to take care of my woman, whether she wanted it or not.

I heard the shower turn off and I laid out her pjs pants and a tank top even though it wasn't even 8pm. I wanted her to be comfortable.

She came out of the bedroom dressed in the pjs with her eyebrows raised "No lingerie?" she asked with a smile.

I took in her image. She was so small and beautiful. The bruise on her face was prominent against her pale skin. I kissed her gently and whispered that she deserved to be comfortable.

She looked around at the food that I started prepping "What can I do to help?" she asked.

I stopped and opened a bottle of white wine and handed her a glass "you can have a seat and drink this. You are not lifting a finger tonight" I said sternly.

"Bobby, I'm really okay" she protested.

"Baby, you've had an insane week. You deserve a break and I want to do this for you" I said tilting her chin up and kissing her again.

She smiled and it was the first time I think she let down her guard because she looked tired.

"Thank you" she said with a sigh giving me a passionate kiss.

She took her wine and sat down at the island.

"I could get used to this" she said giving me a smile.

I shot her a warning look. But who am I kidding? I would love to cook like this for this woman every night for the rest of our lives.

She took a sip of her wine and let out a big sigh "I may have needed this more then I wanted to admit."

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind" I said.

"I'm worried that you don't understand all the reasons I did what I did with Slater" she said rubbing her forehead.

"Well then, explain it to me. I'm not going anywhere" I said giving her a wry grin.

"I need to able to stand up for myself. I don't want Slater to back off me because he's scared of you. I want him to back off me because he's scared of me" she explained.

"The same holds true for anyone who wants to fuck with me and trust me when I say there're a lot of them. I need to keep my reputation that I can take care of myself. I can't depend on you backing me up because what happens if we don't work out? All the people who want to come after me will just wait till they think I'm vulnerable to strike. The best way to defend myself is to make sure that I don't appear vulnerable. Therefore, I need to handle these situations without your interference" she said slowly looking at me intently.

"I understand what you're saying but I want you to understand that I love you. I will never abandon you, even if we don't work out. I also want to you to know that I was serious today" I said meeting her eyes.

She looked at me quizzically.

"I see a future with you. I've never met a woman who I thought would completely accept me and my lifestyle. I've never met anyone that I loved or cared about the way I love and care about you. Our relationship is new but I want you to know and understand I'm all in and I'm serious" I said giving Elaina a level look.

She stood slowly and walked around the island to where I was standing. She stood up on her toes with her hands on my shoulders pulling me down to meet her and kissed me passionately.

"I love you too and I'm ready for whatever the future brings" she said pulling away before taking her seat at the island.

I was slightly dumbfounded. My heart was now racing. I knew she loved me but I thought I would have to eventually drag her kicking and screaming down the aisle. I loved that she was open to a future with me.

I had to focus on something else before I grabbed her and dragged her to the bedroom. I wanted tonight to be about me supportive not my desire for her.

I finished dinner and we ate on the island when I decided to push her a little about opening up "How are you feeling about everything that happened this past week?" I asked.

She shrugged and said "I think I'm okay considering. Maybe a little overwhelmed."

"Baby, you have been through some crazy shit this week. You've been stalked, assaulted, almost kidnapped and almost raped. Not to mention we've been on a little bit of a rollercoaster. I just want you to be able to talk to me" I said.

She took a sip of wine and then sighed and looked up at the ceiling and the back at me "I'm not really sure how to articulate how I'm feeling" she explained.

"You're talking to a mercenary, we don't usually do feelings but if we're going to be together I think it's important that we try" I said.

She nodded and took a breath "I'm tired. I'm tired of always being on edge with my guard up. I'm scared that these pictures could have to do with someone Morelli pissed off during his police work. Then I think about how he's helped the FBI with the mob before and my mind really started to get away from me…and then there is the kidnapping. I'm angry with Slater and myself for not pressing charges sooner and having to have Lester rescue me…again. I'm worried that I'm causing all this drama in your life and you're going to realize soon that I'm not worth the hassle. "

"First off, you're not causing drama. You didn't ask for any of this. Secondly, I understand that you're feeling tired and scared. Just know that the police and everyone here at RangeMan is doing everything we can to find out who is sending the pictures and who tried to kidnap you. You also have to stop blaming yourself for other people's behavior. Slater is a fucking asshole who never understood the word no. That's not on you. That's on him" I said hoping my little speech made her feel better.

She nodded. I suppose that was the best I was going to get right now. Elaina will never be someone who shares all her thoughts. I was happy that she was trying and that's all I could as of her.

I didn't want to push her anymore tonight. I cleaned up from dinner (telling Elaina that I would kick her tiny ass if she so much as cleared a plate) and then sat down and turned on a documentary about the tax code. I figured that had to be the best way to get her to fall asleep. Within an hour she was asleep in my arms.

I carried her to bed and carefully tucked her in. I turned off all the lights and washed up then climbed into bed gently pulling her to me letting her head rest on my chest as my arm encircled her. I wanted her to know that I wasn't going anywhere and that I was here for her.

Stephanie's POV

Ranger and I made our way to the conference room where Elaina, Bobby, Tank and Lester were already waiting . We were a few minutes late because I may have told Ranger I needed to work off some stress before we went downstairs and I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Ranger never said no anyways but I like pretending that I have complete control sometimes.

We were received by nods. "Any word from Morelli and Amber?" Ranger asked.

"They should be here any second" Tank replied.

I got a bottle of water when we heard Woody escorting Joe and Amber . They entered the conference room with Amber clutching Joe's hand. Elaina's face broke into a warm (well for her anyways) smile when she saw Amber who looked grateful at the reception.

They took their seats and Ranger thanked them for coming. Now comes the hard part. Ranger pulled the pictures of Elaina and Joe, Amber and Joe and Joe and I and placed them in front of him. He then explained Elaina's theory. Joe's eyes flicked to Elaina who nodded ever so slightly.

Amber's eyes widened slightly when she looked at the pictures. She picked up the one of Elaina and Joe and asked "What the hell is this?"

Before Joe could explain Elaina jumped in "That was how I figured out Joe must be the connection to the pictures. That was taken about a year ago, before you two met and that was the only time Joe and I have ever kissed. The rest of the pictures are from the past three months. I think someone is looking to hurt the women in Joe's life that has relationships with" she said evenly.

"This is my fault" Joe said quietly looking consumed with guilt. I felt my heart breaking for him. He was such a good man and everyone knew this wasn't his fault.

"You can't take responsibility for the actions of others" Elaina stated. I saw Bobby flashed her a grin and reach to squeeze her hand.

"Detective, we're going to need you to go through all your old case files to come up with a plausible list of suspects and then we can begin running searches and narrow it down from there" said Ranger.

"Done. I'll head to the office now." He turned toward Amber and said firmly "I'll drop you off at the hospital but you are not to leave that place for any reason unless I come to get you."

Amber looked annoyed but nodded her agreement. She threw both Elaina and I looks which we both returned. None of us liked the lockdown body guard bullshit. We still weren't positive that Elaina's kidnapping had to do with the pictures.

On the other hand, how many people could that woman possibly piss off? I thought back to the phone call I overheard in Bobby's apartment and I had a feeling the number was pretty high.

Amber and Joe shook hands and received hugs (well from Elaina and I) and then left for the day.

Ranger asked Elaina her plans for the day and she said that she would be working here today and that Greg was kind enough to take over her meetings and appointments today. Ranger nodded his approval.

I know he wanted to lock Amber, Elaina and I in one of the RangeMan holding cells to make sure that we actually stayed safe but he wouldn't go that far…yet.

He looked at me and I told him Cal and I had two skips to round up and then I would come right back. I could tell he didn't like it but he knew I was going with Cal so he wouldn't say anything. I followed him back up to seven so we could talk and have lunch together before I headed out.

"Do you really think that Elaina's kidnappers are related to the pictures?" I asked him.

"I think it makes sense. I knew she's not a popular person but this is the first legitimate threat against her. I'm wondering why they just went after her" he said.

I sighed. I really just wanted this to be over so we could get back to our normal lives. Ranger has been amazing letting me stay on seven with him and he hasn't complained once but I feel like I'm crowding his space.

He's jumped from being in the wind and keeping me at a distance to having a girlfriend and now a live in girlfriend all within three months. I felt like we were being forced to rush our relationship and I was nervous it would freak him out.

Not to mention the fact that since all this started I've barely left RangeMan except to pick up skips. No date nights, no dinner with my parents, no family parties with Ranger's, no mall trips, no girls nights and on and on. I was definitely feeling stir crazy.

I felt like Ranger could sense my nervous energy because he came up behind me and started rubbing my shoulder and back. I let out a sigh and leaned back against him. "I know it's been hard for you. I know you're feeling trapped and maybe suffocated. I also know when you leave here you think about not coming back, but let me show you that there is always a silver lining to being trapped here with me" he whispered in my ear then began leaving soft kisses down my neck.

I turned and kissed him deeply as he picked me and carried me to the bedroom. I knew that I would be coming back tonight as soon as I got my skips just to get him to show me the silver lining again.

Elaina's POV

After the meeting with Joe and Amber Bobby and I headed back to his apartment on five. He was going to on monitor duty for a few hours to cover for someone's dentist appointment and then he had to do the medical inventory and paperwork.

I always pictured his days consisting of running after bad guys and planning missions and all sort of badass shit. Apparently there were a lot of those too but he pointed out being a partner in a company he was required to do a certain level of managerial bullshit not to mention he did all the normal medical stuff as well as ordering supplies and taking inventory. He said he trusted all the guys but since he was the only one medically trained it was his responsibility to even handle the medical paperwork.

That was one of the many things I admired about Bobby. He had an amazing work ethic. He really took care of me last night. I was trying to open up more but it was definitely a challenge for me.

He was soothing to be around. Whenever he was in the room I felt a calm wash over me and my brain stopped running at a thousand mile an hour.

I realized I was lost in my thoughts staring at him. He raised his eyebrows at me. I just smiled.

"Thinking anything interesting?" he asked.

"I'm wondering what time you have to be back on five" I answered.

"Not for an hour…" he said walking slowly toward me.

"That'll work" I replied as I unzipped me dress and let it fall to the floor. His pupils dilated as his eyes ran from my heels to my head.

"Don't take the shoes off" he whispered in a husky voice, as he captured my mouth to his.

I hated not being able to go to my apartment or my office. I missed my life and was feeing stir crazy but I have to admit having so much access to Bobby in the middle of the day was definitely something I could get used too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around six when Bobby came back to the apartment. I had in my gym clothes waiting for him to go running with me.

"Baby, we're needed up stairs" he said urgently.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but it's urgent" he said.

I jumped up and Bobby led me to the conference room where Ranger, Tank, Lester and Cal were.

I looked at Cal's face and it was obvious someone beat the shit out of him. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Where's Stephanie?" I asked.

"They took her" said Cal.

I felt light headed and the room was going dark. I felt Bobby grab my arm and help me sit.

"Men in masks?" I asked.

"At least three of them. Highly trained" he answered.

"Trackers?" I asked knowing that Steph always carried a tracker and panic button with her when she was out skip tracing.

"They found them and removed them" Ranger said in a strained voice.

"Amber?" I asked.

"She was last seen at the hospital an hour ago. Her shift doesn't end till eight but no one can find her" Lester said.

"They're not dead. If they wanted us dead they would have just killed me instead of trying to grab me. They wanted me for some purpose. It has to be the same with them" I reasoned. "I know what I need to do and I'm willing" I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Ranger quietly.

"I would never forgive myself if I didn't try everything that I could to help them" I said and I meant it. Sitting out was not an option for me if there was even the slightest chance I could help.

"No, Elaina!" exclaimed Bobby. "You've been through too much recently and are not in the right frame of mind. We need a new plan" he said firmly.

"Bobby, I love you. But I wasn't asking" I said. I saw the look on his face and hoped that once we got through this he would be able to forgive me.

"You need to look like you're going back to your apartment. Then I thought you could head to your gym. Both are tactically good places for a grab" said Tank.

Note to self: move and start going to a new gym once this is over.

"Sew trackers into my clothes. The smallest, flattest ones you have and make sure the clothes are tight so they won't really bother with more than a pat down" I said keeping my voice level even though I thought my heart was going to beat through my chest.

"I'll also carry a tracker and panic button like Stephanie so they will find them and remove them like they did with her and hopefully they will assume they got them all" I added.

The men looked at me and nodded their approval as they left to go ready things. Bobby just stood there staring at me helplessly.

"I'm sorry" I whispered and he gave me a curt nod as he left to go prep for the mission.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bobby's POV

I was following Elaina with Lester in the car. Ranger and Tank were set up at Elaina's apartment and Vince and Ram were set up at the gym.

There was a tracker on Elaina's car and also trackers were sewn into a fitted black tank top and fitted black workout pants like she requested. Trenton PD was also involved and holding outside her apartment and gym till we gave them the signal.

I could tell before we left that Elaina was nervous. Her icey bitch face of indifference was firmly in place and she was wearing it like armor now.

I didn't want to take it away from her but I made sure that I pulled her aside in my fifth floor office and told her how much I loved her kissed her with everything I had. When I pulled away I notice she had tears in her eyes which she quickly blinked away.

Shit.

I was so worried. She's so fragile right now. She composed herself and told me that she loved me but she needs to do this and she hoped I respected her decision. She said it in a tone that revealed nothing. I know she needed this attitude right now for protection so I didn't push her.

I was following the woman I loved so that she could get kidnapped by some sort of trained professionals while she was completely unarmed except for two months of self-defense lessons. I wanted to be ill.

I was also proud and deeply impressed. She never hesitated. She pretended to be so cold and so indifferent but she never even blinked before she offered to risk her life for others.

"She'll be fine man. She's got us to watch her ass" Les said. "Not to mention all she probably has to do is give these guys one of her looks and they'll piss themselves" he said giving me a grin.

I returned a weak smile. She pulled up to her apartment and went in. I saw that she was holding her panic button in hand.

Ranger came over the wire "Area is clear. No sign of unfriendlies".

I breathed out a large sigh of relief.

Tank came over the wire "Relax Brown. We won't let anything happen to your woman. She's one of us and will be treated as such."

"Noted" I replied.

Elaina was in her apartment for about twenty minutes and then came out holding a purse and water bottle.

I guess she was going to try the gym. Ranger and Tank let us know that they were on route to the second position a block over from the gym so they could help pursue the kidnappers.

Elaina parked in the dark gym parking lot.

"Somone's approaching" Vince said over the wire.

We saw the figure of a tall man approaching Elaina asking her something. She locked her car and then turned to answer him and thats when he hit her. I went to jump out of the car when Lester pinned me.

"Let her do this man" he said.

The man then used a stun gun on her and I watched as the woman I love collapsed to the ground. A van pull up,they loaded her roughly in the van and sped off.

Lester was on the line with Treaton PD and I heard that Ranger, Tank, Vince and Ram were following. Lester took off down a side street that was parallel to the reported Van was heading.

I started rechecking my weapons. I will not let them take her away from me.

Elaina's POV

I hurt. A lot. My face really hurt.

I guess I should be lucky that this new guy hit me on the side that wasn't bruised but I was preparing to be able to frighten small children tomorrow…if I get out of this. I knew the guys were following me and I was slowing coming too in the van. I felt a moan escape me.

"We finally got the last bitch" one bad guy said to another. "Now we can at least get fucking paid."

I tried to pay attention to their conversation but it was difficult. I was forcing myself to concentrate when the van came to a stop.

The door flew open and I was lifted like a sack of potatoes over someone shoulder. He wasn't gentle.

We were at some sort of warehouse. The guys brought me in. I counted four of them. They kicked open a small side room which was dark and tossed me on the floor I tried to stifle the grunt as I hit the floor.

"Elaina?" I heard a voice. It was Stephanie.

"Yeah, I'm here. Are you guys alright?" I asked groaning as I pushed myself up off my stomach so I was sitting up.

"We're okay" I heard Amber say.

"Is Cal okay?" asked Steph.

This woman really was amazing. She was the one kidnapped and she was worried about her partner who was left behind.

"Bruises and possible some cracked ribs but he's okay" I said. "How did they get you?" I asked Amber.

The room was lit in the very dim light. I checked the other women over and they didn't really look like they were hurt.

"I snuck out for a cigarette" she said with a laugh. "I quit a year ago but with all the stress of the pictures I felt like I needed one. So I got one from a coworker and snuck out and that's when I was attacked. I can't get over the irony" she said her voice breaking a little bit.

I reached to grab her hand and I realized that both Steph and Amber's hands were duct taped together.

"I was picked up at the gym on Broad Street" I said.

Steph's eyes widened and then she nudged Amber who let out a relieved sigh. They understood my meaning. I was on lockdown at RangeMan. There was only one reason I would be at the Broad Street gym and that was to lead the guys right to them

The door swung open and a bright light flipped on and we were surrounded by pictures of ourselves with men.

I heard Amber gasp and I watched Steph's eyes widened.

I composed myself and put on my face of indifference. My "ice bitch from hell" face which I've heard Les call it.

We turned and focused on the individual coming through the door. It was a gorgeous blonde woman.

"Terry?" I heard Stephanie say quizzically.

"Terry Gilman?" Amber said looking at Steph.

I don't know who this person was but apparently she rang a bell for Steph and Amber.

The woman, apparently Terry, started smiling a smile which made my skin crawl. She was carrying a gun pointing it at all of us.

"Hello ladies or should I call you whores, bitches and cunts? That's what you all are. Look at my photographic evidence" she said gesturing to all the pictures on the walls. She then took out her iphone and snapped a picture of us.

"Terry, what could you possibly want?" asked Steph desperately.

"You all took away my chance!" she screamed.

I was beyond confused and judging from the looks on the other women's faces they were too.

"I could have gotten out. He would have saved me. I knew it was only a matter of time before you two would end. You never belonged together" she said looking at Steph.

Okay, she was clearly talking about Joe Morelli.

"I waited patiently, I wanted to bide my time and not show my hand. I wanted him to be completely over you" she said looking at Stephanie.

"I even started dating a doctor. He was a successful surgeon" she said. My blood ran cold. It couldn't be. "I was visiting James at the hospital when I spotted Joe and he was kissing someone else. You" she said looking at me.

"I took a picture with my phone and do you know the irony? James ended up breaking up with me for you" she cackled.

"He talked about nothing but you once you two met. He went to your office and saw the invitations on your desk and came home and he asked why we don't get invited to those parties. I pointed out it that mob families aren't invited to such events. He broke up with me shortly after" she said.

"I wasn't even sure why, but I knew that Joe was ready to move on from Stephanie and I was supposed to be that person. I went to him one night and I told him how I felt. He rejected me. Not because he didn't want me because he said that Stephanie and Elaina taught him that even if you have feelings for someone if you aren't willing to live a similar lifestyle and you don't want the same things it will never work and he wasn't willing to give us a shot because of that. He said the police officer and the mob's daughter would never work out. I wanted out! I want out of the 'family'. He was the only one who could save me and you bitches ruined him with your poisonous actions and words. He wanted a traditional wife. I could be that! I wouldn't be whoring around with other men they way you all do. If I was with him it would just be me and him. No one else. None of you deserve him! All these pictures prove that you're all whores!" she snarled.

She turned her attention to Amber "And then he fell for you. He thinks your perfect but I know the truth. It was time that he did. So I followed you…all of you and got the proof that he needed. He needed to know the women that he was wasting all this time and energy on were nothing more than cheating whores" she said as she let out a laugh.

"Then I thought about all the other men you bitches were leading on. They needed to know the truth too. So I sent copies of pictures to them" she said smiling.

"What is the end game here? Do you think he'll come back to you once we're gone?" I asked. I also wanted to keep her talking until the guys organized themselves and busted in.

"Well for one I'm eliminating the competition and I have it set up to look like a rival mob that Joe used to work cases against takes the fall. Then I will be there to comfort him and then I will ask him to save me. He couldn't save you three, he would be desperate to save me as the only woman left alive that he ever loved" she said confidently.

This bitch was crazy and I was really ready for the guys to bust in and save us.

"Who are the guys?" Steph asked. She also wanted to keep Terry talking.

"I've done enough work for the family that I've accrued plenty of favors. These men a professional and no one will ever find your bodies. Don't you worry" she said evenly.

All of a sudden the men burst into the room "We're surrounded we have to move now!" one of them shouted.

Terry snarled and took off shouting over her shoulder for them to finish us.

The three men each grabbed one of us, using us as human shields guns pressed to our heads.

We were dragged out of the room and then the door burst open and I saw Ranger, Tank, Lester and Bobby dressed in swat gear as well as several other swat officers.

I tried to concentrate on my breathing.

I heard glass breaking behind me and I watch Amber and Steph's men go down. Snipers had been set up and were able to take out the guys through the windows. God bless Vince and Ram. I need to kiss them later.

My man was unfortunately the smart one and was not letting his back go anywhere near the windows. I watched Ranger grab Steph and Amber and drag them out.

Tank, Lester and Bobby slowly crept closer to me, guns drawn. There were four kidnappers when I was brought in here.

I desperately searched the area and I finally saw him to Bobby's left. "Bobby, left!" I screamed.

Bobby turned quickly and was tackled by the fourth man Tank being closest went to help him.

My screaming startled my captor who elbowed me sharply in the back. Lester was close enough to lunge at him and we all tumbled to the ground.

Lester and my captor we're beating the shit out of each other when I saw the gun that was dropped near me.

I took a look at Bobby and Tank who were working on subduing the fourth man.

I crawled on my forearms two feet and grabbed the gun and scambled to my feet. "Let him go!" I shouted as I pointed the gun at my captor who somehow got the better of Lester. Lester was on the ground and my captor was raising a fist to hit him again.

"Let him go!" I shouted again and when he ignored me I pulled the trigger twice with steady hands before he could hit Lester. The bullets hit his shoulder and chest. He spun around from the force and crashed to the ground.

Lester got up fluidly and checked the man's pulse. "Dead" he pronounced.

I felt like the wind got knocked out of me. "I shot him" I told Lester dumbfounded.

"Thumbelina, you say it like it's a bad thing" cackled Lester. "You saved my ass. It was either him or me and I'm glad you decided you liked me more than your kidnapper. It was touch and go for awhile" he said grinning at me.

I looked at him incredulously. I can't believe this just fucking happened.

I felt Bobby come up behind me and whisper in my ear "Baby, you did amazing but now I'm going to need you to let go." I realized his hands weren't around me to hug me but were around me to remove the gun from my now trembling hands.

I let go of the gun gasping and crumbling to the ground. Bobby handed the gun the Les and gently picked me up to carry me outside. I looked around dazed and saw Amber in Joe's arms crying on his shoulder while he held her tight and stroked her hair.

Steph was looking pale and was sitting on the edge of an ambulance with Carlos's arms around her.

"Terry!" I cried when I came back to my senses. "Terry Gilman! She was the one behind all this!" I said in a panic.

"Baby, they got her. They got her trying to leave out the back. She's already loaded into a squad car. It's okay now. I've got you" he whispered as he brought me to the paramedics.

He placed me down with the paramedics who started taking my vitals and cleaning up my face. I knew I probably looked like hell.

I looked at Bobby's hard face. I felt tears start running down my face. "Bobby, I am so sorry. I know you didn't want me to do this but I had too. Please don't hate me. I love you and I don't want you to be angry with me" I sobbed.

Here I am, the badass ice bitch from hell crying hysterically begging a man not to be mad. I never thought this day would come.

His face softened as he knelt down and took me in his arms "Baby, I'm not angry. I am so proud of you. I love you more than anything and I could_ never_ hate you" he said in my ear.

I sobbed against him uncontrollably. What is wrong with me? I couldn't pull it together. I just clung to the man that I loved.

Lester came over and saw me crying. He removed me from Bobby's arms and sat down pulling me into his lap. He whispered Spanish into my ear which I didn't understand but I clung to him trying to compose myself.

"You saved my life. You are an incredibly brave and amazing woman. Don't ever forget that. Bobby is a lucky man and don't you worry. We will all make sure that he doesn't forget that" he whispered before kissing my softly and then handing me back to Bobby.

I have finally managed to get control of myself when Morelli walked over with Amber clinging to him "Can you make a statement now?" he asked gently.

I sat up straight and nodded. I just wanted this to be over with. Bobby took my hand while I talked about everything that I could remember from the moment that the man approached me in the gym's parking lot.

The police and paramedics finally released me and Bobby brought me back to RangeMan and to my surprise led me to the conference room. Lester, Tank, Ranger, Stephanie, Vince and Ram were already there.

I walked in slowly. I was tired and beat up. I had a feeling that this was going to be another debriefing and I slowly and painfully eased myself into a chair.

Ranger got up and spoke "Elaina, everyone at RangeMan owes you a debt. You risked your life for one our own" he said placing his hand on Stephanie who smiled at me.

"I owe you a personal debt for risking your life for the woman that I love. We also owe you for saving Lester's life. We all know how hard it was for you to pull that trigger and I know it must weigh on you that you took a man's life today…especially for Lester" he said with a joking grin.

I felt myself giggling. Lester gave me a grin.

"We all just wanted to say thank you and that you are an incredible person that we all feel privileged to call a friend" finished Tank.

I started crying again.

Big fat tears running down my face, "I'm sorry this crying thing is new to me and I can't control it!" I sobbed.

Everyone started laughing.

"I wouldn't take back any decision I made tonight. I'm happy to have such an amazing man in my life who surrounds himself with such amazing people and I'm honored that you all think so highly of me" I choked out.

They each individually stood up and came and embraced me and kissed me gently. Steph and I gripped each other tightly. I knew after what we've been through that no matter what happens I have a friend for life.

Bobby then took my back to his apartment where I took a long hot shower and then changed into pjs. Bobby was waiting with a giant glass of wine for me and a documentary on the World War I.

I snuggled up against him and he kissed my forehead. At this moment I felt like all was right in the world.

**Author's Note: I hope that I didn't let you down! Thanks for all the encouragment and support! There will be another chaper or two to tie things up and of course and HEA. Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Steph's POV

I woke up entangled in Ranger's comforting arms after the night of Terry's insanity. We made love slowly and carefully last night considering those thugs roughed me up a little.

It was nothing compared to Elaina. Her face was badly bruised.

I glanced at the time "Carlos, I think we over slept" I said gently shaking him.

"We're offline today babe" he said. "I thought we could use a day."

"What about Bobby?" I asked.

I didn't feel right taking a day off if Bobby wasn't. Elaina needs him right now.

"Bobby is offline for the next two weeks. Also, he asked us to come by his apartment tonight. I think he's doing something nice for Elaina and feels that we're close enough friends that we should be there" Carlos said gently kissing my hair.

"You really are an amazing man and an incredible friend" I said.

I loved him so much. I loved the way he took care of others. I can't believe he doesn't realize how big of a heart he has.

"I treat people the way they deserve to be treated" he said evenly.

I started kissing up his neck and nibbling his ear lobes "I think you deserve to be treated _really_ nicely" I whispered.

He moaned and crashed his mouth onto mine.

Ranger's POV

Steph and I just got out of a mutually satisfying shower and she started packing her things.

"Babe" I said.

"What's up Carlos?" she asked.

"Why are you packing?" I asked.

"Because the threat is over and I should probably bring most of my stuff back to my place. I figured we could stay there tonight" she said.

I pulled her to me and took her hands in mine "Babe, there's something I want to ask you. What would you think about staying here? Permanently" I felt my heart beat start racing.

Her beautiful blue eyes widened "Carlos, are you sure that's what you want? You don't think we're rushing things?" she asked nervously.

"Babe, I love you and I want to be with you every day. I'm ready, but if you're not, I understand and I won't push you" I said.

Steph looked thoughtful "I'll tell you what. My apartment's lease is up in six months. Why don't I move in and sublet my place. In six months if we're still happy living together I'll give it up. Does that work for you?" she asked.

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face "Yes Babe, that works for me" I pulled her into my chest crushing her in a hug.

"What about all my things?" she asked.

"There's plenty of room at the bat cave but if there's any particular piece of furniture you want in here then we can make room. I don't want this apartment or the bat cave to be my place. I want them both to be considered ours" I explained.

She tossed her head back let out a laugh as she jumped on me wrapping her arms and legs around me. "I must have been amazing in a past life or something to be lucky enough to have you. There is nothing that I can think of that I have done in this one to deserve you" she said.

"Babe, I'm the one who's lucky" I whispered.

We kissed passionately and I couldn't help but think: who knew that Batman would be nervous asking Wonder Woman to move in together?

Bobby's POV

I felt like it was time for Elaina to see her friends. She has such a close group but she kept them at a distance this past week when everything was going on.

I knew she was planning on hiding till her face healed but that would take a few weeks. I also know she missed them and was too uncomfortable to tell them what happened to her.

I called Greg and filled him in and asked him to call Justin, Vera, Robin and Allie to invite them over tonight. I wasn't telling Elaina. This may make her love me more or may make her take a swing.

We had a quick dinner then Elaina went for a run.

As she got in the shower I slowly and quietly ushered in Greg, Justin, Allie, Robin, Vera, Joe Morelli and Amber (I figured they could use a night away as well). I also had Steph, Ranger, Lula, Tank and Lester coming.

Once I had everyone in the living room I went to check on Elaina who threw on jeans and a black tank top and was running a brush threw her wet hair.

"Want to come into the living room and watch Mad Men?" I asked knowing that was her favorite show.

She grinned and said "You will eventually have to stop babying me. I'm not made of glass. I'm not that breakable."

I led her into the living room and when she came around the corner her friends gasped at the sight of her bruised face.

She quickly spun around covering her face, burying it my chest.

"Fuck Elaina! You look like some pre-schooler colored on your face!" exclaimed Greg.

I shot him a look that usually makes grown men piss their pants.

Her body started trembling.

I began freaking out. This may have been a bad idea.

Elaina slowly lowered her hands and turned to meet Greg's eyes. She let out a giant cackle "like a paint by number children's book?" she asked.

Greg let out a bark of laughter and she went into his arms and he hugged her tight and whispered something in her ear and kissed her cheek. She went around and hugged all her friends.

Justin and Vera had tears in their eyes as they saw her face. Justin gently touched her on the face and held her tight.

She smiled at Tank, Lula, Lester, Steph and Ranger. "What are you all doing here?" she asked.

"You're not fit for public" Robin pointed out.

"Not unless you want the police called on Bobby" pointed out Morelli.

Elaina leaned against me and I wrapped my arms around her reassuringly.

She looked at Greg with raised eyebrows.

"Well" Greg said addressing all of us "Laina, Vera and I met in college and after we graduated we were all in graduate programs and we were beyond broke. So on weekends we'd gather at someone's terrible apartment to get trashed without hitting the bars. So in honor of staying in, we're going old school tonight Laina. We're going to start out with wine and playing celebrity and then we'll finish up with cheap beer and drinking games like we used to do after we graduated college."

Elaina threw her head back laughed. "Seriously?" she asked when she composed herself.

She started looking at me, Lester, Joe, Tank and Ranger. "You guys are seriously going to get shitty on wine and play celebrity? This is actually happening?" she asked doubtfully.

"Thumbelina, not only am I playing but I'm going to captain of my own motherfucking team and I will own your ass" taunted Lester.

The teams divided up as Elaina, Justin, Greg and Vera as Team 1, Lester, Allie, Robin, Joe and Amber on Team 2 and Lula, Tank, Ranger, Steph and I as Team 3.

It was amazing to watch Elaina relax around her friends. I could tell that Lester, Ranger and Tank were really taken aback by her fun loving attitude. Seeing her interact with Greg, Vera and Justin was amazing.

We were all smiling and laughing and I couldn't believe the way Team 1 dominated the game. They've known each other for a long time and were clearly still very close.

"How are you guys killing us so badly?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, years of wasted nights doing just this" Vera said with a laugh.

After celebrity we broke into two groups and started playing drinking card games with the cheap beer. We were playing cards when Amber threw down her cards and Elaina gasped "Amber! How the hell could you sit here and not tell us!" she shrieked.

Everyone turned to look at Amber who blushed "I didn't want tonight to be out Joe and I. I wanted it just to be about light hearted fun." she explained.

"Amber this is the best news after the shitty week we've all had! This is exactly what we need!"Elaina exclaimed.

Amber slowly stood up and raised her left hand showing off a beautiful but simple diamond ring on her left hand. Everyone started cheering and all the women got up and hugged Amber as well as all the men went and shook Joe's hand and slapped him on the back.

"I was saving this for later but it seems appropriate now" Greg reached into the fridge and broke up four bottles of champagne.

I, being a dude, did not have any champagne flutes. I just got wine glasses before Elaina came over for dinner for the first time. I did have plastic cups though.

We all toasted the happy couple and by this time everyone was well lit up.

Cabs were called and everyone left. Elaina was helping me clean up and she turned and looked at me "Thank you" she said softly. "Sometimes, I think you know what I need better than I do" she said with a slow smile.

"Then will you trust me and come away with me?" I asked.

She looked confused "What about work?" she asked.

"I'm offline for two weeks and I spoke with Greg and we both agree that you need a break. Not to mention you can't be out meeting clients looking like that" I said softly touching her face.

"I trust you and honestly…I would love to go away with you. Where are we going?" she smiled.

"Saint Thomas. We leave tomorrow afternoon. Tomorrow morning I will bring you to your place to get some things" I said simply.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" she shouted in amazement.

"RangeMan owns a house down there which we use for decompression and sometimes a safehouse" I explained.

"Bobby. This is too much!" she said looking overwhelmed.

"It's not. I love you and I want us to go away together. We both need it and god knows you deserve it" I said. "Just say yes and I will take care of everything else" I whispered.

"Yes" she said kissing me passionately.

Elaina's POV

Bobby and I spent twelve full blissful days on Saint Thomas. We slept in, worked out, laid on the beach, snorkeled, kayaked, hiked and made love. It was the most amazing days I'd ever had in my life.

The RangeMan house was gorgeous and had housekeeping. It was a private beach so I didn't have to worry about hiding my face.

Bobby made me work on self defense every day. Although I'm not going to pretend it's not much more enjoyable on the beach with him shirtless. Several times I ended up pushing him on the sand and taking him right there. He never complained.

We drank wine at night sitting outside on the balcony staring at the stars and feeling the ocean breeze. I thought I must be in heaven.

Our last night we decided to go out for dinner instead of cooking like we usually did. My face was healing nicely and I wasn't going to have any scars, thank god. The bruises were mostly yellow and at night they were hardly noticeable.

Bobby took me to a beautiful restaurant and got us a table outside overlooking the water. "You're beautiful" he whispered.

I smiled. I think he may have been exaggerating slightly considering the bruises haven't completely healed but I appreciated the sentiment.

I sipped my wine and listened to the waves crash "I don't know how it's possible but I think this may be the most relaxed I've ever been. I really didn't think it was possible after all that we went through" I said playing with Bobby's hand.

He gave me a full perfect smile and I felt my pulse quicken. "This has been the most incredible two weeks of my life" he told me.

I squeezed his hand "So what happens when we go back?" I asked.

"How are you feeling about everything?" he asked me.

I thought for a minute. "I think I'm okay, maybe just slightly nervous. It's just our relationship was so tainted with drama, between Slater, the pictures, the kidnapping in Trenton. Here it's just like we're protected. I feel like nothing can touch us. It's just been so perfect. I don't want these feeling to end" I admitted.

"Just because we're not on a beach doesn't mean the feelings are going to end. Slater is across the country getting therapy thanks to you. Terry Gilman is locked up and her accomplices are all dead. I know how crazy your life has been but you're going to be able to go back to Trenton and go back to your apartment, job, and friends. Not to mention I'm not going anywhere" he said with a smile.

I smiled and let out a sigh of relief. I know Bobby loves me but it always reassuring to hear him say that he's not going anywhere. It's been a long time since I was in a legitimate relationship and I've never loved anyone like I love Bobby.

He just seems too good to be true sometimes and I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. I thought he was going to leave me when I went behind his back with Slater. I thought he would be furious that I volunteered myself to be bait for the stalker and he would leave me.

He told me that he was angry both times but the thought of leaving me never crossed his mind. I believe him. It also made me for guilty for walking out on him because of that fateful meeting. Bobby, being pretty much fucking perfect, told me he wouldn't forgive me for that because there was nothing to forgive. He was the one in the wrong.

We finished dinner and went back to the RangeMan house where we talked on the beach. This big scary mercenary was holding me hand as I lifted up the hem of my dress and walked in the ocean.

This is what a honeymoon should be like.

I almost gasped in surprise that that particular thought crossed my mind. Bobby and I had only been together two months. Marriage should not be on the table…at least for now.

I couldn't deny the fact that in the past two weeks certain thoughts kept creeping into my mind. Bobby was gently checking my face on day to see how it was heeling and all I could think of was how gentle he was and how he would be with a child.

I kept trying to shake myself out of these fantasies.

I love children. I just never saw myself having them. My patients were my children. The foundation was my husband. I didn't think I had room in my life for anything else till Bobby stepped in. Now I couldn't picture my life without him.

We were slowly heading back towards the house when Bobby pulled on my hand stopping me and then pulled me to him.

He kissed me passionately. I was waiting for him to break the kiss and he didn't. He slowly pushed me down in the sand and we made love on the beach under the stars that night.

I really didn't want to go back to Trenton.

Bobby's POV

We arrived back in Trenton tan, relaxed and more in love then when we left. The past two weeks felt like a dream they were so perfect. I got to see Elaina relaxed, happy, loving, passionate, laughing…she was full of life and light while we were away.

We weren't planning on starting work until the next day so we started off at her place where she did laundry then showered and packed an overnight bag to stay at RangeMan. I would've loved to stay at her place but I was gone for two weeks.

I didn't even take my cell let alone check my email and as much as I hate to admit it I needed to get back and check in with my men and my business. Elaina seemed to understand and was even slightly surprised when I asked her to pack some things to come back to my place.

Did she really think she was going to get away from me that easily?

I'm embarrassed to admit it but I wasn't ready to be in bed without her.

I was happy that she agreed to come with me. I was a little worried that she would tell me she needed space after the intense amount of time we spent together the past few weeks but she simply found work clothes and workout clothes and threw them in a bag.

"Anything to sleep in?" I asked giving her a cocky grin.

"I still have pajamas at your place. But you may be able to convince me of wearing something else…" she trailed off suggestively.

I took three full strides to reach her and pushed her up against the wall kissing her with everything I had.

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Next thing I knew my pants were off and her dress was around her waist.

Did I say that I loved the pill?

After we composed ourselves we headed back to RangeMan and were greeted with an amazing welcoming party in the garage. Woody, Vince, Ram, Les, Tank, Lula, Ranger and Steph were waiting for us. There even applauded and cheered when we got out of the car. Elaina blushed and hid her face on my chest.

They all came over to greet us.

To my surprise Les went straight to Elaina screaming "Thumbelina you icey bitch! I actually missed you" picked her up and squeezing her tight.

She let out a laugh.

There were handshakes and hugs all around. I watched as all the girls hugged each other tight. Steph, Lula and Elaina had been through some heavy shit in their lives. I was glad Elaina had women to relate too.

Ranger clapped me on the back and said "Go relax for a few hours. Steph's and my apartment warming party starts at eight."

"Apartment warming? You guys finally moved in together? Congratulations man! That's phenomenal news!" I said giving Ranger one of our infrequent man hugs. He was grinning ear to ear. "We will be there!" I promised.

I ushered Elaina back to my place where I showered and changed and opened a bottle of wine so Elaina could join our last minutes of solitude.

We clinked glasses, made out and got completely lost in each other.

Elaina's purse started vibrating and she broke our kiss with a groan.

"It's back to reality" she said as she removed her blackberry. "Looks like there's a benefit two weeks from Saturday. Are you free?" she asked.

"Usually partners basically set their own schedules, but we all do one Saturday every two months and we fill in if people are sick or need emergency days off. I will check but I bet with a few maneuvers I can get it off" I said.

I then realized when I started that speech I was planning to tell her that I just had two weeks off and I probably couldn't. But somehow I told her I would switch the schedule.

What is this woman doing to me?

"Thank you" she whispered wrapping her arms around me.

I would work the next two weeks straight if I could get that Saturday night off to go to a pretentious dinner if it would make the woman I love happy. I am a giant sucker.

Elaina and I headed up to seven and to my surprise Steph didn't completely redecorate. She kept the style but it was now more…home-like. There were pictures on the walls and photographs of family and friends. There were throw blankets and pillows on the couches. It somehow made the formerly cold apartment really feel like a home for a happy couple.

Elaina was handed a glass of wine and I was handed a beer.

We mingled with their friends and I saw Elaina talking to Frank and Helen Plum somehow charming the pants off of them. My woman was amazing.

I pulled Ranger aside and asked about the Saturday night of Elaina's benefit. He threw his head back and laughed. He explained that the benefit was for Veterans and RangeMan was heavily involved so I was required to go as was all the partners. It was optional to the men who were off.

So not only could I go to Elaina's work benefit but it counts as a Saturday night at work.

We spent an amazing evening hanging with friends and congratulating Steph and Ranger about their move.

XXXXXXXX

_Two Weeks Later_

Bobby's POV

I was dressed in a tux walking with Elaina who was gently touching my arm. She was in a red strapless gown which was fitted in the bodice with gentle ruffles flowing down the skirt. Her hair was curled and pinned up held by a thin black headband which matched her sexy strappy black shoes.

She was breathtaking. I struggled not to gasp when I came to her apartment.

A limo pulled up and we climbed in with Greg and Justin. They both shook hands with me and Elaina and Greg went into business mode. They made sure they each had 100 business cards each and discussed certain people that needed to be approached and who would handle it. It was not unlike planning a mission.

Justin smiled at me "You will realize soon, this is why you should just let them take each other as dates. It's always business at these things" he explained.

"I'm getting that feeling" I agreed.

We arrived at the event and walked in. Greg and Elaina were immediately swarmed and they both went into work mode hugging, kissing and hand shaking.

"Get her a glass of champagne then stay close to her" advised Justin who led me to the bar.

Justin and I went to the bar to retrieve the drinks and when I returned Elaina thanked me prettily and started introducing me as her boyfriend who was also a veteran and saw active combat.

I shook hands and tried to answer questions the best I could without really revealing any important information. Most of my work was classified.

When it was time for dinner I led Elaina to a table where Tank, Lula, Steph, Ranger, Lester and some blonde were sitting. Elaina took her seat and I sat to her left and Greg sat down to her right followed by Justin.

Elaina checked to make sure everyone was having a good time and then complimented all the women and the men for their appearances. All the women beamed at her. She could have a four start general eating out of her hand if she wanted too.

Salads were served and Elaina and Greg each took a few bites before getting up and splitting the room to divide and conquer.

Justin smiled at me "This is one of the reasons for Elaina's 'ritual'. Even at a dinner they barely eat all night"

We all had a good time talking and joking. Lester's date seemed a little slow but she was hot so clearly Lester forgave her.

Elaina and Greg returned to the table where they discussed who promised to donate and how much which Greg started recording immediately on his iphone.

They had a few bites of dinner and switched sides of the room to go hit up donors. Greg made a wonderful moving speech about the Chase Foundation and their work with veterans after dinner while Elaina passed out Chase Foundation information.

The band started playing and we spent the rest of the night dancing and talking to more potential donors. Elaina whispered in my ear that I was making a great wingman.

By the time the limo picked us up we were all exhausted. I can see why she didn't consider these functions social events. All she did was work.

At her apartment I took full advantage of having her all dressed up.

She looked incredibly sexy and she kept telling me how much she enjoyed seeing me in a tux. We had an amazing time making love partially dressed and then stripping each other slowly.

We dozed off wrapped in each other's arms.

Elaina's POV

I woke up to Bobby gently shaking me "Elaina, you can't forget the ritual" he scolded.

I rolled over and laughed. I got up and grabbed one of his t-shirts that he left here and my underwear.

I walked into the living room and gasped when I saw all the candles he had lit.

I don't even know where they all came from or how he got them into my apartment without me noticing?

In the middle of the coffee table were two Sam Adams and one of my favorite organic pizzas.

"You didn't have to do all this!" I breathed.

"Baby. Yes I did" he said kissing me.

He led me to the couch and sat me down. He pulled at a velvet box and slowly opened it for me. My eyes welled up with tears when I saw what was inside.

"I want you to have this key to my apartment. I know you're not ready to give up your place but I want us to try living together. We can switch off whose place we stay at" he explained with a smile.

"I want that too!" I laughed throwing myself into his arms.

He hugged me tight and then when he released me from his grasp I went to the drawer in the kitchen and pulled at the extra key that I had made for him.

I handed the key to him and he gave me one of his full perfect smiles

"Thank you. I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too," I smiled back.

With that he opened our beers and I snuggled against each him to eat our pizza and watch an episode of Man Men.

This is by far the best part of my night.

THE END!


End file.
